Good Luck Troy
by DanceDORK
Summary: In order to keep the woman of his dreams from falling for another guy, Troy Bolton has to break the curse that has made him wildly popular with single women: Sleep with Troy once, and the next man you meet will be your true love. Troypay -AU-
1. Prologue

_**Good Luck Troy**_

by DanceDORK

* * *

_Prologue_

* * *

It was the summer of 2001 in Albuquerque. It was warm and there was a slight breeze.

Two eager anxious 10-year-old boys were making their way up the path to the front steps. Meet Troy Bolton. He had amazing brown hair and the most gorgeous blue eyes. Meet his best friend Chad Danforth, he had very frizzy brown hair, all most looking like an afro. He had brown eyes that shimmered in any light.

They were each carrying gifts. Troy's present was meticulously wrapped up with a bow and a pink ribbon. Chad's was cobbled together with newspaper and duck tape.

"Seven minutes in heaven! What could be better than seven minutes in heaven?" Chad cheered very excitedly.

"_Eight_ minutes in heaven?" Troy replied.

Chad just gave him a blank look.

"What?" Troy growled.

"Just don't embarrass me okay?" His best friend went on.

Troy grabbed Chad's arm. "Wait, run it by me again... _Second _base is boob. Inside or outside the shirt?"

"Inside, man. And _third _base is finger!"

"Finger?" Troy repeated.

"Or thumb" Chad explained.

"I should of written this down" Troy started to get nervous and his head started spinning. "Boob, finger, thumb...so, what the heck is _first_ base?"

"kissing" Chad simply answered.

"So I've gone _first_ base with my mum?" Troy gasped.

"Tongue kissing" Chad exclaimed.

"Oh, okay I got it. And home run?" Chad just gives him a 'you must know what that is' look. "Duh, I know what a home run is. Anything else I need to know?"

"An intentional walk is a kiss on the cheek. Rain delay is when grown-ups interrupt you in the middle of your game. And an _inside the park home run_ is a blowjob" Chad mentioned. Not really knowing what a blowjob was since he was only 10-years-old. They both arrived on the doorstep.

"What's a blowjob?"

Chad started to hit the door bell, without missing any beats "I have no idea. But I overheard my dad saying he gets one once a year on his birthday so it must me good dude" He laughed waving his hands in the air.

A girl called Ashley Britta opened the door for the two boys, she happened to be the birthday girl...who Troy happened to like.

"Happy birthday Ashley" Troy sang.

She was pleased to see Troy "Hi, Troy" and turns to Chad in a flat tone "Chad" She turns back to Troy "C'mon party's downstairs...in the _basement_" She winks conspiratorially and fleet's to the basement with Troy and Chad on her tail.

* * *

In the basement, a little later.

Olivia-Newton-John was moaning the song 'Physical' in the background as the kids were spinning the bottle.

It was Chad's go. The bottle was slowly coming to a stop, pointing to a little blonde pixie named Claire. Chad threw his hands up in triumph. The Party-goers shriek with glee.

"You. Me. Closet. Seven Minutes. Heaven" He smirked to Claire.

Claire just looked like she had just been given a death sentence, as she and Chad were walking towards the closet door, Troy was eyeing up the birthday girl in rhapsody. He awkwardly smiled at Ashley. However another little girl caught him looking at Ashley. She was a 'Goth girl' who hadn't taken her eyes off of Troy all evening. She was just starring at him, fingering a Wicca-style pentagram necklace that was hanging around her neck. It became a little creepy for him.

* * *

Inside the closet with Chad and Claire.

Chad started to saunter over to Claire, attempting his best impression of James Dean, but coming off more like Porky Pig.

"Stop" Claire cried, ready to open to negotiation. "Okay, I'll tell everybody we kissed if you stand on _that_ side of the closet and don't touch me"

Chad thought about it for a while "Deal. If you say we did the nasty?"

"I'll say you touched my breasts" She tried to negotiate.

"Say I touched you 'down there'" He wanted to reason.

"I'll say you touched me 'down there' ...but _over_ my pants" Claire interjected.

They shake hands. "Deal. Pleasure doing business with you"

They both went and sat at opposite sides of the closet and waited for the time to expire.

* * *

Back in the basement six and a half minutes later. Troy looks around the circle, zeroing on Ashley.

"Wait" Chad pulls Troy aside and whispers to him. "Who are you aiming for?"

"The birthday girl" Troy whispered back.

"You take wind speed into account?" Troy glances up at the spinning ceiling fan. He nods.

"Wind speed, contour of the bottle, friction resistance...How did it go with Claire?"

"Blowjob...I'll tell you later" He nods.

Both boys head back into the circle. Troy spins the bottle.

It turns. And turns. And turns. Slowing as it reaches Ashley Britta. Yes. Closer. Closer.

Nooooooo! It _just_ missed her and spins past. And points DIRECTLY at the GOTH GIRL. Troy smiles uncomfortably. She just stares...

* * *

In the closet moments later...There was the terrifying CLICK of the door locking behind them.

The Goth girl just starred at Troy.

"Stop starring. Your freaking me out." Troy plainly stated.

"I'm looking at you 'cause I like you Troy. It's okay, C'mon You can do what you want." The Goth girl beamed.

"That's okay. I'm kind of ...new at this." He awkwardly shrugged. "Rookie" Another awkward beat. "That's a baseball team"

She was very abrupt. "Let me see your penis"

Troy starts to stumble back as the Goth girl approaches him.

"What's the matter, don't you want me?" She pulls off her shirt revealing a leather training bra.

Troy shouts loudly. "Oh My God!"

* * *

Outside the door the other kids were listening with amusement.

"That was quick" Chad barked.

* * *

Continuing in the closet.

The Goth girl was all over him now. Kissing him.

"Wait, I can't breathe" Troy screamed pushing her off of him, black lipstick smeared all over his face

"I Love you Troy. I've loved you since third grade" The Goth Girl confesses.

"Your scaring me" Troy stumbles back. Pulling himself up on clothes hanging in the closet.

"So you like to play hard to get?" She rips open his shirt..

"Back Off" He snapped.

"I read in my mom's Cosmo...this is supposed to increase pleasure" She pounces, her fingernails scrape down his chest. He screams in pain, trying to crawl from under her.

"Don't worry, this is my _first_ time too" She ranted on.

"Your first time what? _Killing_"

"No, silly. Making love. Now relax" She awkwardly twists his nipples. Troy screams.

"Ow, You freak!" He bucks her off him and runs at the closet door, breaking through the shuttered panels.

He falls to the ground, surrounded by kids looking on in shock and amusement.

The Goth girl angrily steps out and glares at him. "Troy Bolton. You are not my boyfriend any more."

"We interrupt this news report to give you the following information-- _no, duh!_" Chad snickered.

The Goth girl stands above Troy, who's struggling to stand. "I hex you!"

"You what?!" Troy asks.

"I hex you. You will _never_ be happy."

"Right on. Turn him into a Toad" Chad sarcastically says.

The Goth girl spins on Troy, possessed. She spits a curse at him.

"Around you love will fall like Rain,

But you shan't hold onto it- your heart will Pain.

Once the girl has been with you, to the next she will be true."

"Is that Phil Collins"

Troy is finally standing, but Goth girl pushes him back into the closet and runs off.

Storage boxes fall on top of Troy. Chad rushes into the closet and looks down at the still-terrified Troy.

"What happened? Did you thumb her?" A Dumb Chad asked.

Troy just gave him a scarred-for-life look...

* * *

A/N: I know what your thinking guys...Where the hell is Sharpay? Isnt this suposed to be a Troypay story. Well...Sharpay will come in soon, and Yes is a Troypay story. Have you all seen the movie 'Good luck chuck'? Well...this is just like it! But Troypay Duh! Review Pleaseee.? Ciao x

* * *


	2. Chapter 1

_**Good Luck Troy**_

by DanceDORK

* * *

_Chapter 1_

* * *

20 years later in San Diego one night.

The ocean water was shimmerin in the moonlight. Two lovers were kissing passionatley by the shore. Troy Bolton And His Current Girlfirend Gabriella Montez. Troy had his boyish charm and an infection grin. He's the kind of friend who would donate his liver so you could have another drink. Troy pulled up for air.

"Your amazing" Troy softly said.

"Now, Troy...are you just trying to get me into bed?" Gabriella looked at him mischievously.

"Forget bed. I'm trying to get you into sand" She leand back and pulls him down onto the wet beach. Clothes are torn off. Both are completely naked. "Um...This is a public beach"

Gabriella dissapears down below, Troy moaned.

"Oh, my God...Gabriella"

"I Love You" Gabriella Said.

Troy is silent. She repeated it incase he didn't hear her. "I Love You"

Troy once again didn't respond, so Gabrialle surfaces. "I Love You, Troy"

"That's...nice" Was all Troy could say.

Gabriella Got Furious. "That's 'Nice'?! I''m liking sand off your balls and you say, 'that's nice'?!"

"No, i said 'Oh, my god' about that. Believe me, it was a very enthusiastic 'Oh, my god". Gabriella stood up and grabbed her clothes. "I Love..That you love me"

"Thats pathetic" Gabriella started to walk away. Troy coverev his groin with his shirt and chased after her down the beach.

"Wait, I feel very strongly about you" He Shouted. She kept on walking, faster. He stumbled behind. "I'm sorry, i just don't think the 'L' word should be thrown around casually, thats all"

"The 'L' word. What are you eight?!" Gabriella Cried.

"Love'. okay, 'love' It shouldn't be bandied about" Troy repeated.

"How about the 'F' word? And the 'U' word?" Without looking back, she walks away down the beach.

Defeated, Troy walked back to the spot where they undressed. He looked for his pants...But they had 'washed' away in the waves.

A soaking wet Troy, still holding his shirt over himself, approaches his car in the empty parking lot. _LOCKED! Damm._ He thought.

As he played with the door, a siren whirs and lights flash. A police car stops in front of him. A buch female police officer got out of the car and called to him over the loudspeaker. "Put your hands up where i can see them" Troy awkardly started to raise his hands (and the shirt that was covering him) "Down! Put your hands back _down_!" She cried, mortified.

* * *

A few weeks later in the building lobby Troy and Chad, who was 30 too, were grabbing drinks from a coffee cart by the pharmacy of Troy's building. Chad has become a plastic surgeon. He was a nerd as a kid, and success has now made Chad a nerd with too much money. He has a little dried blood on his jacket.

"You going to Racheal's wedding next week?" Troy asked casually.

"Do bridesmaids give head in the coat room? Do you know how easy it is to score at a wedding?" Chad exclaimed.

Troy lifted an eyebrow. "Have you ever scored at a wedding?"

"I'm pacing myself" He said defending himself. "Hey, is it wierd that you were dating Racheal six months ago and now she's marrying a doctor?"

"_I'm_ a doctor" Troy protested.

"He's a heart surgeon; you're a dentist. It's like saying General Patton and Colonel Mustard are both military men!" Chad informed.

"I'm thinking that this might be the last conversation we ever have. So if there's anything you want to tell me, now is definitely the time." Troy assured Chad getting a tad annoyed.

"Your mother sucks a mean cock." Without letting Troy say anything he carried on. "You going to the wedding with Carol?"

"Nah. We broke up three weeks ago" He said plainly with no emotion, as if he wasn't bothered at all.

"Why didnt you tell me?" Chad hollered.

"I did. Infact i did _three_ times"

"She was_ so_ into you, man"

"Yeah, I just...I don't know what's wrong with me. I want love. I Want to fall in love, but..." Troy just couldn't seem to get any words out.

"Troy, love is not a four letter word" He said, sounding quite dumb to Troy.

"Actually it is" He tried to change the subject. "Why are you always spackled in blood?" He looked at Chad's clothes.

"Hey, breast reconstruction is a messy job"

They stop into the elevator to head up to their offices.

"Does seeing breasts every day...you know..." Troy asked as if he was thinking hard.

"That's disgusting. I'll have you know that I'm a _professional._" After a few seconds of silence Chad, unable to hold it anymore, laughs loudly. The door closes on him, while he was still laughing.

* * *

A/N: So This was just a filler chapter, letting you get to know the character a little more. was it okay? :S Revieww:)

* * *

Review Replies:

_**hsm2roxmysox: **Lol I Love The Film, It Makes Me Laugh So Much! (:_

**_mell-anii-eee: _**_Aha ;) So Have You Ever Seen The Film 'Good Luck Chuck'?  
_

**_IJakKel: _**_Hmm, You like it? I Think Thats Good..Right?  
_

**_Evane21: _**_LMAO Nikki. I Love It Too...Cept I Saw It With My Mum; Like AKWARD! :P  
_

**_mydogmilley: _**_Yah Lol The Goth Girl Creeps Me Outt A Little TOO Much! :D  
_

**_Zashley.Jashleyfan1: _**_Well...I Hope You Like This Chapter Too (: BTW Love Your Storiess ;)_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Good Luck Troy**_

by DanceDORK

* * *

_Chapter2_

* * *

Troy and Chad get out of the elevator and moved their seperate offices. Chad's sign reads: _"Dr. Chad Danforth--Reconstructive Surgery". _Troy's Reads: _"Dr. Troy Bolton; DDS"_ The two best friends were literally across the hallway from each other.

A gigantically buxom blonde aproached Chad's office. "Hi, Dr. Chad." She disappeared inside.

"I've jerked off to her X-rays" Chad wispered to Troy slyly.

"I hope you find the time to write to me from _hell_" Troy snorted.

Just then, a large black women (imagine if queen Lafifah ate Oprah) opened Troy's door from the inside. Her name was 'Lena' his office manager/secretary.

"Dr. Troy, you're five minutes late. You've got four fillings, three cleaning, two crowns, and a canal. You've got too many patients and i've got too little patience for you to be gabbing gossip with Dr. Boobjobs in the hallway" Lena babbled.

"Hi, Lena, nice to see you too" Chad said, with sarcasam in his voice.

Lena didn't acknowledge him. She was about to start talking to Troy once again, but suddenly spinned to face Chad. "Were you just looking at my tits?"

"What? No." He said defending himself.

"Because i am _more_ than happy with what the Lord Almighty gave me. And if you don't want me to squash you like the bug that you are-"

"I Promise. I wasn't looking at-" Lena held up a finger, silencing him. He was actually scared.Temporarily satisfied, she walked back into the office, dragging Troy back inside with her.

-

Inside the exam room moments later, Troy was washing his hands as his 'Dental Intern' hovered over a beautiful patient, called Annie, with the suction tool.

"Hi, I'm Troy" He stated.

Annie, gurgled out a greeting. Troy rolled over in his chair and gently adjusted his assistant's technique. "Easy with the suction there. We want saliva, not her spleen."

Troy smiled warmly at Annie, and took over. "So, you lost a cap?" He asked Annie.

"Chewing ice." She was boldly flirting. "My shrink says i have an oral fixation" She smirked.

Amiably evasive Troy replied. "My shrink says i need to stop dating my patients."

"Sounds like we both need to fire our shrinks" She gave him a suggestive smile.

* * *

In Annie's Apartment, in the morning. Troy and Annie were in the throws of a sweaty and deafening love-making session. She was yelling so loudly that it was starting to become embarrassing. Troy tied to inconspicuously cover his ears with his pillow. A Car alarm went off out side.

Finally, the locomotive reaches the station and the two were silent in bed for a few moments.

"My ears are ringing" Troy mumbled.

There was anoter beat of silence.

"I've been dishonest with you." Annie coaxed.

"You faked it?"

"Yes, but thats not what i'm on about"

Troy sat up. "Huh?"

"I sought you out out. Last week." from Troy's confused look she carried on. "I work at the hospital and you dated two of my friends. Amy from Radiology and Penny from Trauma."

"I didn't realize that they were such big fans. Well, i hope we last longer than i did with them..." He smiled.

"Yeah, about that...I'm afriaid this is it." She looked down.

Troy was taking this in, he was genuinely hurt. "Wow, i must really suck"

"No you were good. Really."

"Is that why you faked it?"

"Sorry. Force of habit. Unlucky in love, i guess." She looked at his doe-eyed face. "You want to give it another shot?"

Troy still taked aback, offererd up a dispirited shrug. She kisses and gently snuggled up to him. "So...How _are_ the girls?"

"Married" she simply stated.

"Both of them?" Annie then nodded. "I Dated Penny like last year"

She nodded again. "She met some Prince while vacationing in Cabo."

"Jeez, feels like everybody is getting married." He suddenly started panicking. "You're still my date for the wedding, aren't you? I really don't want to show up at my old girlfriend's wedding flying solo."

She playfully nodded."But only because i broke your heart."

He smiled, partially placated. "I think it' only fair to let you know...I faked it , too."

* * *

At the Country club the reception was in full swing. Drinking, dancing, eating. And Eighty-year-old woman was finishing off a gut-wrenchingly horrific rendition of '_Opps, I did it again_' Before the cheesy D.J cut her off.

"Thank you, Grandma Loretta. Up next we have Uncle Murray singing '_Darling Nikki_'".

Yes...It is a Karaoke Wedding--God help us all!

In the far corner (furthest from the speakers) Chad was hovering next to Troy. "Listen you're my wing-man. If the blonde asks, I'm a multi-billionaire who invented ketchup. If it's the redhead, i wrote ''_we are the world_". And if it's that cheerleader hottie, my penis is in the Guinness Book of World Records. _Girth_ , not length...I want it to sound believable."

Troy nodded without listening. He was too busy watching Annie chatting it up with the best man.

A beauty in a bridesmaid dress walks by. Chad smiles. "Batter up!" He went and followed her off., as the bride, Kaite, slid up next to Troy.

She kissed him on the cheek as Uncle Murray grinds the dance floor.

"You look great" Troy sweetly spoke.

"So do you" She looked around "Seeing anyone?"

Troy pointed to Annie who was over in the corner. "Were getting serious"

Katie looked over just as Annie was inhaling the best man's tounge. "At the same time, we try to give each other our space" Troy said, backpedaling.

Kaite looked at Troy sadly. "I Worry about you sometimes Troy, Always a Bridesmaid never a bride"

"Its probaly best, white makes my calves look big"

She touched his hand. "Joke all you want, 'The door to the human heart can only be opened from inside" He gave her a look, so she carried on. "Dorky definatly. But its also true."

Troy sighed. "How about 'I'ts better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all".

"I'll buy that when you can honestly tell me that you have loved."

He nods. "Touche"

"I just want to see you happy Troy"

On the stage, Uncle Murray was thowing out his hip. As he's helped off the stage, the D.J was amping up the crowd. "Attention hot mamas! If we could have all the single ladies out on the dance floor for the tossing of the brides bouquet"

Troy watced amused. He then noticed Annie was still in the far corner, flirting with the best man. He was hurt.

A drum roll started as Kaite teased all the single ladies with the bouquet. "And the next lucky lady is..." The D.J started to announce.

She threw the bouquet high into the air.

A few kids jumped for them, the flailing hands knocking the flowers back into the air. The bouquet flew up and hit a revoling fan on the ceiling, shooting the bundle directly into the hands of Annie. Suprised she held them up.

* * *

A Little while later the party has calmed and the dinner was almost digested. Troy sat at a table with several pretty single girls. A couple of chairs were vacant, including the one for his date. Annie. Who was no where to be found.

On the stage an 8-year-old flower girl was singing 'brick house' in the key of 'Q'

Troy and one of the women were in a mid-conversation. "I'd rather have a twelve-hour colonscopy, then get my teeth cleaned. I hate dentists." She proudly said.

Troy attempted his best friendly smile.

At the other end of the room, and not a minute too soon, there was a clink of a glass. All eyes looked to the top table.

Kaite stood and addressed her friends and family. "I just want to thank everybody for coming to share this day with us" She looked over at her husband. "Sam, you make my heart soar. I couldn't imagine being happier than i am right now."

A Groomsman called out from the table. "Wait till tonight, sweatheart!"

The crowd chuckles, Katie raised her glass. "I know it's a little unorthodox but i'd also like to propose a toast. To Troy Bolton." Troy was suprised to hear his name been called out. Kaite winked at him. "Thank you Troy, for been my _Lucky Charm_."

There was a confused smattering of applauses as everyone drinks: "To Troy"

Troy didn't drink, instead he was trying to figure out what the hell she was on about. One of the girls on his table looked over at him with interest. "You're_ that_ Troy?"

"_What_ Troy?" He asked confused.

"That Troy that's a...dentist" She said trying to cover what she said before.

Troy gave her a 'huh?' look. The girl was wispering to another girl on the table. She chortled out loud. "Yeah, right. What-ever!"

Troy gave them all a look-_Something is wierd._

Suddenly directly behind Troy, a busboy and a guest colided. A flying wine bottle nearly decapitated him.

Troy looked up to find Sharpay Evans- Perky, cute, hot and a klutz in the most adorable sense. She was now wearing a fair amount of red wine on her white jacket.

"Table five?" She asked. Troy nods and offers her his napkin to dry her jacket. Sharpay embarrassingly mouthed 'thank you' and sat. "So, did i miss anything?" She asked Troy, with a little bit of irony.

As she heard the answer, she busied herself by crossing out the 'PAY' on her table name card. "Lets see: To have and to hold, love, respect, I do, I do, you may now kiss the bride, chicken or fish, the first dance to a rendition of 'I will always love you' that was just plain wrong, white cake, rasberry filling, champagne, and...that's about it."

Sharpay turned and accidently knocked off her fork on the floor. She picked it up and blew on it, dusting it off.

* * *

A/N: Okai Lovelys, SHARPAY EVANS is in the picture! She not the horrile bitchy Sharpay, even though i love that one, she is the sweet clumsy Sharpay. Is that alright guys?

* * *

Review Replies:

**_mell-anii-eee: _**_Yes, We all have a soft spot for Troy in every story dont we? PMSL. Ew Troyella! Sorry, but i hate them..its just part of the story...thats all...but now shes gone! YES! :D This chaper is for YOU :)  
_

**_IJakKel: _**_Lol, so im kinda confused, do you like this story? Cause im getting this vibe that you don't find it very interesting...?__  
_

**_Evane21: _**_Mhmmm Akward alright! HA. So, if you want to PM me for our first chapter yeah? Talk to you on msn Nikki (:_

_**mrshottieefron: **Lol i hope you like this chapter too ;) Keep on reviewing (Y) keep Troypay fans united as one. Ha  
_

_**ashfan202: **Okay, so i have decided to obey your command, and update:) Enjoy (Y)  
_

_**Drama4zashley-Naley: **Mhmm, Pretty creepy huh? YES i hate Troyella too! Uhgg Eeeep Makes me sick...no offence to all you Troyella lovers..lol. And i cant wait to write all the Troypay, i hope when i do it will satisfy you;D  
_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Good Luck Troy**_

by DanceDORK

* * *

_Chapter 3_

* * *

The karaoke kicked off again making it almost impossible to hear to rest of the table. But they don't seem to mind.

"I'm Sharpay. I went to collage with the bride" She stuck her hand out to Troy.

He gladly shuck her hand and felt her gentle touch. "Troy. Used to date the bride"

"Me too" Sharpay replied, the table went all quiet and looked in her direction. "Well, it was a one-time only expreimental thing in college. And the expreiment went horribly awry" She took a sip of her champagne. "We couldn't stop giggling" She gave Troy a one over. "You're not really her type" She tried to stiff a giggle.

"I was just thinking the same thing about you" Troy smirked at her.

"Oh, the lesbian thing didn't take. Now i only giggle with boys" She paused. "You going to eat that?"

Troy shook his head and pushed his untouched piece of wedding cake towards her. "So, who are you here with?"

"No one" Sharpay mocks offence "What are you trying to say?"

"_Please,_ my date went home with the best man" Troy changed the subject. "What do you do?"

"I run the penguin habbitat at sea world" She smiled.

He laughs "No, Seriously"

She moves closer to him. "No, Im a serial killer and my M.O is that i kill people with my kung-fu grip" Troy smiles at her. "What do _you_ do?"

"Dentist. Not quiet as intriguing as a 'serial killer' though" He gives her his card.

She reads it. "Well atleast you get _these_. We homicidal maniacs don't usually carry buisness cards." She finished the last bite of his cake, then reached over for Tracey's uneaten slice. As she leant over, she accidently dumped a large bowl of water filled with floating candles into Troy's lap. He jumped back, in pain from the liquid wax.

Jumping around he cried. "Ahh. Hot. Cold. Hot. Cold"

"I am SO sorry" Thoroughly embarrassed, Sharpay helped Troy clean up the mess. They both sat down, with Troy squishing into his chair.

After an akward moment, a smile crept onto Sharpay's face. "The way you just reacted like that...it totally reminded me of someone." She put a finger to her chin, trying to search her mind. "I can't place it. It's right there on the tip of my tongue." She paused. "Oh, yeah, now i remember..." He gave her a skeptical look. "...A six year old girl."

Troy nodded a 'thank you' taking the dig like a man. Chad walked right over to Sharpay, cockily grinning from ear to ear. "Well, here i am...what are your other two wishes?"

Troy tried to push the awkwardness aside. "Um...If you hadn't noticed. _I_ was in the middle of flirting with Ms. Evans"

Chad smirked at his best mate. "If _you _hadn't noticed, she dumped a centerpiece into your lap. Take the hint dude." He turned to Sharpay. "I'm _D.r_ Chad Danforth. But you can just call me Chad" He looked at her wine stain. "You know, club soda and salt will get that out."

Troy continued the introduction. "Sharpay, Chad. Chad, Sharpay." he turned to Sharpay. "Chad knows about stains because he's always covered in blood"

"So, your a serial killer too?"

"Reconstructive surgon." He carried on with false modesty. "If someone has an acciddent or was born with a deformity, I'm there to help."

Troy butts in "And my deformed, he means 'small breasts"

Chad turns to Sharpay. "He's jelous because he cleans plauqe all day while I'm making the world a better place"

Troy laughs "Because god knows, what this world needs is another stripper with boobs bigger than her head." He then turns to Sharpay "Would you like to dance?"

Sharpay decides to tease him. "Looks like your dance card is already full."

"Maybe later?"

"Sorry, it was nice meeting you...both" Sharpay waved to a good-looking man sat at another table and made a quick exit. Troy turned to Chad with a 'what the hell is wrong with you' look. But he ignored it and looked up at another women at the table. "Hey, are you ladies familier with the Guiness book of world records?"

The cheesy karaoke song that was being sung on stage had finshed.

* * *

A/N: So...You like it my lovelys? I know it isnt that long...but im off for the next week. so you should be expecting alot more updates! :) But...i have to learn like 10 full pages of french for my speaking test in a week...uhgg...i need to know how to pronounce things...its impossible! :( Review and make me happy? Cause i know i arent at the moment. PM me? Have a chat? Give me tips? I don't care if you want to tell me how crap this story is..just give me feedback. And please review my other story 'Move along' cause i posted it like 4 days ago...and that chapter got no reviews what so ever...i dont get it? Sorry..if i sound like you have to give me them. anyways. Love and Peace.

Abbii xxx

* * *

Review Replies:

**_mell-anii-eee: _**_Yay Girl (Y) You A Troypay Fan? (: This Is Only the Beggining! LOL  
_

**_Evane21: _**_Thanks Nikki. Yeah we really need to talk dont we. Heehee, are you still busy or isit like you said before, you dont no what to put? Cause i cuold start on it then PM it too you? then you can finish it then PM it back to me? Its really up to you :) x  
_

_**ashfan202: **Here, this update is for you! Lol. Yea thats just what i think. Have you seen the film? Troypay4eva Baby!  
_

_**Drama4zashley-Naley: **I know, finally right? LOL. Uhg so did i, but it was just part of the story and all...but dont worry, Troypay is in the air...just if you have seen the film..its kinda gonna be a while before they get together...like as an official couple. Cause...well...you will just have to see the film aha ;)  
_

_**Nikki-4: **Thankyou :D Lol Troypay Forever! I hope you have a wonderful week too :) Are you off school too? x  
_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Good Luck Troy**_

by DanceDORK

* * *

_Chapter 4_

* * *

In the dental office lobby the next day Troy strode into work.

As he entered the lobby he saw a dozen of so women waiting. Upon closer inspection he noticed that two of them were from his table at the wedding. _What the hell?!_ he thought.

"Good morning doctor. I think i have a cavity" One of the women form his table said.

The other one just shruged. "me, too"

He walked slowly towards his office, he saw that many more of the women were vaguely familiar. _Most of them were guests from the wedding._

* * *

In Chad's office a while later, Troy entered Chad's waiting room and approached his desk.

"Hi, Sharon. I need to see Chad right away." Sharon was Chad's receptionist.

From the back Chad shouted. "Yo, Troy. Come back here for a sec"

Troy headed for the examination room.

When he walked in, there was Chad and a topless blonde with gicantic fake breasts. Troy started to step outside of the room. "I'm sorry, i..."

"Wait-wait. We need you. Troy, this is Pleasure" Chad smirks.

Troy tried to avert his eyes while shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you"

"The pleasure's all mine" She Paused. "Get it? The 'Pleasure' is all mine? My name is pleasure."

Troy was very lost for words. "Its very...clever"

Chad looked at him. "We're looking for a second opinion. What do you think? Are they even?"

Very embarresed, Troy looked over at the mammoth mammaries. _They are obscenly large...but even._

* * *

With all the walk-and-talk throught the streets of San Diego's historic Gas Light District. Troy and Chad were munching on hot-dogs.

Confused Troy asked. "So you _knew_ they were even?"

"Of course they were even. I did 'em. I just wanted you to see 'em without buying a lapdance"

Troy gave him a look. "How did you even get a license to practise medicine?"

" A 'License'? What do you mean? You need a license?"

Troy moved toward Chad conspiratorially.

"Listen, have you noticed anything _different_ about me?" Troy wondered.

Chad laughed. "Other than your aversion to women's breasts?"

"I don't have a...no, i just...women seem to be coming onto me...in an _unusual_ way." Troy looked at him uncomfatably.

"Well, somebody's had a full cup of himself today."

Troy looked over Chad's shoulder to see Gabriella standing in a wedding shop, wearing a wedding gown. She saw the two gawking twosome and stepped outside to greet them.

She looked much happier then she did while she was ditching Troy on the beach.

"Troy. Chad" She spoke.

"Gabriella?" Troy asked, confused.

Chad looked at Gabriella's dress "Are those back in season again?"

Gabriella held out her hand to display a massive engagement ring. Troy stared at Gabriella even more confused.

"Your getting married?" He asked. She nodded. "We broke up like a month ago"

"His name is Renaldo. We just clicked. What can i say?" She smiled at him. "I guess you were my lucky charm"

* * *

At Troy's paciffic beach house in the evening, he walked in the door from work, threw his white coat over a chair and walked over to his answering machine.

He pressed to button to listen.

**Computer answering machine:**

"You have _fourteen_ new messages."

"Message one..."

Womens voice on machine. "Hi Troy. My name is Randi Berenfed. You don't know me, but i got your number from Amy in radiology. I was wondering if we could meet for drinks one of these nights."

Troy pressed the button, skipping ahead.

"Hi Troy. My name is Shelia. I was wondering if you were free..."

He pressed the button again.

"Hello Troy, this is Gwen.."

Once again he pressed the buton.

"Hi. It's Sarah..."

And again.

"Hi. My name is Diane..."

Troy hit the pause button on the machine and sat down, stunned.

* * *

In the penguin habbitat at night, Sharpay was dressed in sweats and water-proof boots. She dumped a bucket of fish into a tank of swimming penguins. They were literally hundreds of them; playing , waddling and sliding down a slide into the water.

She picked up another pail and scattered it to the stragglers.

She started takling to them. "Hey, Grumpy. Stop that. Leave Jester alone."

She thew a dead fish for Jester in the back. Sharpay reached for another bucket, but they were none.

"Ryan?! Shift it into higher gear, will ya? I want to go home" She called out.

Ryan appeared, carrying two buckets of fish. He was Sharpay's sullen, lethargic little brother. He looked to be moving in slow motion. A professional pothead, Ryan was always one topic behinde any conversation.

He was wearing a t-shit with 'Woody Harrelson' on the front.

"Did you get lost back their?" She asked him.

"Sorry. Smoke break."

"You know if they catch you with weed, you're going to get fired. It doesn't matter that your my brother."

"Re-lax. How is anybody going to know?"

"Maybe the hemp pants? Or the hemp shirt? Or the fact that you smell like you showered in bong water?"

Ryan held out buckets of herring for her.

Reminising Ryan started talking. "When i was in collage, i made a bong out of dried blow-fish"

"You never went to collage" Sharpay stated.

"Well, i never _enrolled_. But i sold a ton of shit at Stanford."

Sharpay playfully thew a fish at him and finished dumping the last bucket into the water. As she turned, she accidently triped on the second bucket.

Sharpay tumbled on top of the penguin slide and started to slip down the shute. Arms flapping, holding fish. She saved herself at the last moment, standing on the edge of the ice. _whew!!_

Ryan chortled. "And you think _i _look wasted"

At the top of the slide, Sharpay looked up to see a penguin eyeing the fish that was in her hands. Her smile faded. "Wait, Grumpy. No..."

Too late, Grumpy dived down the slide and bowling balled into her. Her feet slipped from under her and she did a face plant against the rock and sank into the water.

The accident was half-tragic/half-hysterical. Ryan rushed as fast as a stoned stonner could to the edge of the water.

"Whoa, Evans, that was radical."

Sharpay surfaced holding her mouth. "I think i chipped a tooth"

* * *

A/N: Hey Guys. You know where people go when they chip a tooth? LOl. If you don't then...uh...you must be dumb, no offence or anything :) but its kinda obvious.

Abbii xxx

* * *

Review Replies:

**_mell-anii-eee: _**_Troypay fans untied as one aha :D Ill update as soon as you can say, Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious :) Lol_

_**ashfan202: **Troypay4eva Baby! Awee, well this will be x5 better than the film :) wana no why? cause itss Troy and Sharpay!!  
_

_**Nikki-4: **Thankyou You doing anything nice? This chap is for you. You live in england? x  
_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Good Luck Troy**_

by DanceDORK

* * *

_Chapter 5_

* * *

The car door opened to Troy's classic convertable and a pretty women called Nicole sat down in the passenger seat demurely. She dolled herself up as Troy walked around the car. The top was down. He opened the door and got into the drivers seat. After s few seconds she started to talk. "Do these seats go down?"

"Pardon?" Troy asked confused at the question.

She didn't answer the question, instead she pounced, climbing over the shift stick and ontop of Troy. He butt accidently jammed into the horn. _HONKKKKKKKK._

She starts to take her top off.

He tried to stop her. "Wait. Don't you want to..."

"What?" She cried whilst taking off her bra.

"I don't know...have dinner first?"

"Is that how it works?"

Troy gently pulled away from her, looking into her eyes. "How _what_ works?"

"You know, the thing..." Troy gave her a blank look so she carried on. "The thing, the magic, the charm, the spell"

She amediatly attacked him. The front seat was tiny. Her foot brushed the winshield wiper, and fluid sprayed over the window, dousing them.

From outside the car you could see the headlights flash on several times from the flailing body parts. Suddenly the car started to roll down the hill into the neighbors' yard.

Inside the car Troy pulled up the emergancy break and pulled off the girl.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down. What the hell are you talking about?" He growled.

She started to tell him thinking that he knew. "You're a lucky charm. You have sex with somebody and then they find their true love. Isn't that how it works?"

"Has everybody completley lost their minds? That's rediculous. That's absurd." He sputtered.

"Do you want top or bottom?" Nicole asked as if she did it all the time.

"Wait. I really don't want to take advantage of you" Troy didn't really understand why she thought this. He didn't want to do it.

She sighed. "Look, don't take it so seriously. _I'm_ not. I'm doing this on a lark" She paused thiking of what to say. "And you won't be taking advantage of me. Do you know how many loser boyfriends i've had? Do you know how many times i've given myself- mind, body and soul- hoping that this was the _one_, this was _it_, this was my _soulmate_, only to find that he was just some jerk-off asshole who was more interested in sleeping with my bestfriend and ready to dump me because he 'can't see daylight between my thighs' " She started to get excited. "And If theres a chance, even a point- zero-zero-zero-zero-one percent chance that your the key, that being with you might open the door to something better, well i think _I'd_ be taking advantage of _you._"

He thought about it for a second. "Would you like to have sex before or after dinner?"

"Why don't we work up an appetite?"

Boul-ya! They started to kiss passionately, then Troy's phone rang.

He pulled away form her. "Sorry, thats the emergancy line..."

He flipped open his phone. "Dr. Bolton speaking."

"Hi. Troy?" The person on the other side of the line spoke.

"Speaking?" Troy asked.

"This is Sharpay Evans. We met a while ago at katie wedding. Serial killer?" She said hoping that would remind him.

"Of course. Hi. How are you?" He answered warmly. He liked Sharpay.

"I'm sorry to do this to you, but i have a but of a dental emergency"

Troy decided to be a little playful, while still wanting to be nice to her. "You know, you don't have to make up stories, Shar. If you want to see me, you can just ask"

Troy mouthed 'sorry' to Nicole, who was waiting paitentiently.

Shapay started to panic a little. "No, i chipped a tooth. It's saturday night and i'm in a lot of pain. I didn't know who else to call."

"Chipped a tooth. how?" Troy piped down the phone.

"If you must know, I stepped into a bucket of fish, slid down an ice ramp, got body slammed by a penguin and fell face first into a fake ice boulder"

"If i had a nickel everytime i've heard _that_ one." He smiled.

"Hello...Hippocratic oath...I'm bleeding. A lot." Sharpay pointed out.

Troy once again mouthed 'sorry' to nicole. "Do you know were my offiices are?"

Sharpay looked down at Troy's buissness card that was in her hands. "Got it."

"I'm leaving now"

Sharpay hung up the phone and looked over through the glass at Ryan, who was now sitting in the room and tripping penguins as they waddle by. Each time one of them fell into the water he would laugh his ass off.

Sharpay shuck her head increddulously.

* * *

Half an hour later in Troy's office.

Sharpay was on her back in the dental chair. Troy was working inside her mouth.

"Does that hurt?" Troy chimed.

Sharpay wiggled her head and grunted. He kept on working.

"Wow...that's some halitosis." He smirked.

Her speach was very slurred, and her mouth was open. "-evy -unny. -at's the -ish"

Troy playfully nodded 'sure it is'

"Fish huh?" He finshed up. "You can rinse"

Sharpay leant over, swishing and discreetly spat. She looked up at the wall in front of her.

There was a photograph of Troy surrounded by dozens of south american children. He was stood up in the center, all of them were smiling and holding up toothbrushes.

Troy saw her looking at it so he decided to explain. "I travel to Gutamala once every year to help out in some poor villages"

Sharpay looked up at him for a moment; she approved. She moved to get up out of the chair and knocked the suction device to the floor. Opps. When leaning over to pick it up, her hands came crashing down on the tray of dental tools, which went flying across the room. Two of the sharp metal picks stabbed Troy in the back, lodging there.

"AHHH" He screamed.

"Oh My God!" She cried.

Troy tried to reach around but couldn't get them. Sharpay rushed over and pulled the instruments out of his back. He gasped.

"Here. I'm so sorry." She started picking up the instruments that were on the floor.

"It's okay...I got it. Stop helping before i loose an eye." Troy took of his bloodied lab coat and rubbed his back.

"I hope you'll let me have that dry cleaned." Sharpay looked really guilty.

"No, but i hope you'll let me take you out for dinner on Thursday night" He bubbled at her. She looked hesitant. "Trust me, you'll be able to do far more damage to me with a steak knife."

"I'm sorry. I can't. How much do i owe you?" She asked getting her purse out.

Troy was a little offended. "So you draw first blood, but won't make it up to me?"

"No, really, how much do i owe you?"

"Your money is no good here" He shuck his head, making sure she wouldn't pay a dime.

Sharpay smiled. "Okay. Thank you."

After an akward moment, she walked out of his office.

* * *

In the hallway of the office building a few minutes later.

Troy, with dried blood spots on his shirt, locked up his office as Sharpay stepped back into the hallway from he elevator.

He turned to her, happy to see her. "You change your mind?"

"My car wont start" She looked a bit worried.

"Sure it won't" Troy tesed.

"I left my lights on" Sharpay stated.

He looked at her with a grin on his face, not buying it. She rolled her eyes and immediately turned back. "Okay, I'm pushing it"

"Wait, wait. I _want_ to jump you" Troy declared.

She looked at him and smiled. He joined her in the elevator.

* * *

In the garage in the office building.

The two cars are bumper to bumper. Sharpay sits at her wheel. Troy attached the jump cables.

"Okay. Let her rip."

Sharpay turns the ignition and the car starts right up. While Troy disconnects the cables, Sharpay gets out of the car with with engine still running.

"Thank you. Thank you for fixing my tooth. Thank you for jumping my car."

"Don't mention it" He smiled.

Behind her, her car door closes. She is now locked out of her idiling car.

With out a missing beat. "And thank you for driving me home to get a spare set of car keys" She smiled, hoping he wouldn't say no.

* * *

A/N: Okay thanks for the AMAZING reviews. Keep it up, i love you all. I know this chapter wasn't that interesting...but the next one wil be :) I didn't expect all these reviews, but it sure cheerd me up you guys! Thankss. So if anyone wants to give me any ideas? Or maybe even wants to tell me something that they don't like about this story, ill still be glad to hear it. Have a nice holiday my chicas...thats if yoour in england lol x

Abbii xxx

* * *

Review Replies:

_**Drama4zashley-Naley: **Yesss lol. Tropay is coming...just not yet lol. She isnt interested in him yet, cause she feels that he's a player...and his friend is wierd lol xD She should be more interested in him after this chapter...i hope lol. How long do you want this story to be, chapter wise? x  
_

_**ashfan202: **Ahaa i know right. xD He isnt in the Story as much as Troy and Sharpay i don't think, but when he pops up he's bound to by stoned everytime lol ;) Is the size of the chapters okay? x  
_

**_GoodNightAndGoodByeProductionz: _**_I LOVE your new pen name Jesss :) Thanks for dropping by and giving me a reviewww. I hope you like you new laptop. Cant wait to start that Story xD x  
_

**_mrshottieefron: _**_Lol i like the little smiley facee Hehee. Thankss babes. I hope you like this chapterr and revieww some moreee x  
_

**_Troypay.addict.GossipGirl.xoxo: _**_Hmmm you realy like it? Like really really? Lol Im all hypedd sorrry xD Thanks for the revieww sweetie x  
_

**_cRiMsOnGoDdEsS01: _**_Lol. I like how you put Troypya in capitalss it makes it stand out in the whole review :) Hehe And dont worry i always take on board what people say, so when it gets to a bit which i thinki could do better, i wil change it into my own :) Sound good? This update is for youu xD And 10/10 for your revieww too x  
_

**_HeSaidSheSaidx: _**_Id like to say that this story will get funnier and funnier xD Its one on my goals lol. So do we like this Sharpay better? or the 'bitchy' Sharpay. I like them both, but i think she does suit the clutsy adorable type yep? ;) And Chad...aha well hes just a guy who touches breasts everyday. lol. Probaly why he so peverted:P x  
_

**_IJakKel: _**_Lol. Ryellas cute. But sadly there wont be any in this story. Cause, well..shes already engaged and ryan just a pothead xD Lol him beein such a 'lucky charm' is what making him freak out lol. Speak to you sooon x  
_

**_Jenny1991: _**_Thanks Jenny :) And i would have to agree, Troypay is my favourite too, they just have something about them that makes them lovable dont they? Hehe. Well i hope its gonaa be amazing lol. cause im like not doing any of my 'move along' story cause im too busy with this one :p And don't worry, she went to see him didnt she? lol  
_

**_RetroKisses: _**_Iss fine. As long as you keep reviewing ;) Lol Well thankss. I hope to see more of you during the course of my stories? Your a Troypay fan right? x  
_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Good Luck Troy**_

by DanceDORK

* * *

_Chapter 6_

* * *

In Troy's car, him and Sharpay were huming along towards Sharpay's apartment.

"Take a left up here at the light" She pointed."

There was a moment of silence.

"I don't know how smart it was to leave the car running" He chukled.

"Trust me. It's going to be fine. It's a Geo Metro. A car-jacker wouldn't get caught dead in a Geo Metro." She looked out onto the road. "Right at the stop sign."

They drive for a moment or two, then Sharpay breaks the silence. "So what were you doing this evening? ..Before i interupted"

Troy pauses. "Nothing"

"Well, i'm sorry anyways." Sharpay sweetly spoke.

"I'm not" Troy smirked.

She turned her face so that Troy couldn't see her tiny smile. "This is it" She pointed.

Troy pulled the car over.

"Keep the meter running" Sharpay got out of the car and then suddenly looked annoyed. "Aaw shit shit shit shit shit shit" She looked over to Troy "Excuse my french"

"I don't speak french, what were you saying?" He tried to stiff a laugh.

Sharpay was thoroghy annoyed. "My house keys are on my car keys ring." She looks around "It doesn't matter"

Sharpay went to the sidewalk and picked up a brick. She chucked it through the window by her door and reached in to unlock it.

"What the hell?!" Troy was suprised, that somone would through a brick through their window. It was as if she didn't hesitait to do it.

She is gone for a while then comes out holding a set of keys, she then gets back into his car. "Thanks"

Troy just starred at her in disbelief. Sharpay looked down at the keys in her hand. "I hope these are the right ones."

He shuck his head, amused, and starts driving back to her car.

His car makes it through the garage. It rolled to a stop.

But only to reveal that the garage was tottaly empty.

Sharpay's car is gone.

"Eh, who wants to drive a Geo Metro anyway"

She looks up at him sheepishly. "Would you like me to walk home?"

Troy just smiled took Sharpay home.

* * *

The perfect pair drove back towards Sharpay's apartment. There was a moment of silence, but Sharpay decided to break it.

"My brother calls me murphy"

"Murphy?" Troy questioned.

"You know, 'Murphy's law' anything that can go wrong, _will_. When i was eight, i got kicked out of brownies for starting a fire." She giggled.

"Doesn't starting a camp fire earn you a merit badge?" He snorted.

"Not when it torches your mother's summer home." she gave an impish shrug. "I was just trying to make a s'more"

"I love s'mores" Troy beamed.

She smiled and looked around his dashboard. "So many buttons. 'Seat warmer?' 'Mapping navigation?' What's this one do?" She pushed the button. The convertible top started to close from behind, it caught the wind going 65 mph and flew off the car with a loud crack.

"Convertible top" Troy answered her question about the button very flatly.

* * *

They got to her apartment, he pulled up infront of the building. The convertible top to his car rests broken in his backseat.

"Thank you. Sorry about your back...and your top" She motioned to the back of the car. "And i owe you gas money"

"What if we had dinner at a gas station? We could have chilli-cheese-dogs and share a soda, and you could square up for the gas that way" He seemed quite hesitant.

Sharpay got out of the car and leaned in. "You seem very nice" She wanted to just pay him.

"Translation: Not a chance in hell" Troy mused.

"Thanks again"

She shot him a quick smile, closed the car door and turned to go to her apartment. _RIPPPP!_ She was suddenly standing there in her 'penguin panties' , her skirt had caught in the car door. Troy opened her door for her, and handed her, her skirt. She covered herself up and backed away.

"Goodnight Dr. Bolton" She nodded.

"Goodnight Murphy" He nodded back, stiffling a laugh.

* * *

A/N: WOW i LOVE the ammount of Reviews that your giving me. Thankyou thankyou thankyou so muchhh! I really didn't expect it. I had to get these really awful injections at school today:( and my arm kills...so i realy dont know how i wrote this...but maybe moree reviews could take the pain away? Why don't you try and see if it works? lol

Abbii xxx

* * *

Review Replies:

_**Drama4zashley-Naley: **God aha xD A bit more than cockey!! Yeah, i like this Sharpay...And it looks like this Troy does too lol. Hmmm i dont no if i can make it that longg, but more than 10...maybe 20 :) Ill just have to see lol. How long would you like the chapters tho? x  
_

_**ashfan202: **Yep she sure is a bad look charm. And Troy's a good luck charm...you no the saying..'oppasites attract' so who knows...lol...well its a bit obvious their going to get together...just im gonna supirse ya when ;) I'm glad you like the chapter size xD Laterss x  
_

**_GoodNightAndGoodByeProductionz: _**_Lol Jess, so now my name is 'Abiie' aha :P Lol i kneww it was you, but thanks for pointing it out :) And thanks for the review ayeeeee.__  
_

**_mrshottieefron: _**_People seem to like Sharpay alot ayeee? Lol. i know i do :D See...people love to hate her with the 'bitchy' character...and we also just love her character non-the-less. I guess she's just lovable lol. I hopee you like this chapterr :) x__  
_

**_Troypay.addict.GossipGirl.xoxo: _**_Hmmm, he is a perve. Not as much as Chad...but still...he's a guy lol. I know...i hate writing about all the gurls he sleeps with, but thats just the story lol. At least Sharpay's a good girl ;) I hopee you like this chapteer. xxx__  
_

**_cRiMsOnGoDdEsS01: _**_Lol. Does ppms mean please post more sooon? Cause i never heard of that on lol :) If its right i must be smart ahaaa jk :P __  
_

**_HeSaidSheSaidx: _**_Lol I'm so glad you all like this new Sharpay cause as seen as no-one has done a Sharpay like this, i was afraid that nobody would like her. But you all seem to, so im verry happy :) Suree you can ask as many questions as you like :P Is this Zashley story posted yet? cause i'd like to read it lol. Well...it changes every year to be honest. but in june it can get quite hot...like really hot. but it can also rain. In july it gets hotter cause its getting into the summer. August/september it can still be hot...but it rainss more...i think lol. Cause it changes so much, year to year...its hard to put and actuall weather to a month :P Lol i seriously dont mind lol. Thiss chapter can bee just forrr you xD __  
_

**_mell-anii-eee: _**_Thanks for both reviews, i have updatedd, i hopee you enjoyy ;)  
_

**_BehindMyCharades: _**_Thankss for luving my storyy :D Lol thats nothing, she hass soo much moree than that ;)  
_

**_ZashleyLuver95: _**_Im thankingg you :D Lol lovee the little reviewss:)_

_**IJakKel: **mhmmm. Thankss x_

_**Nikki-4: **Aweee thankss darling :D Gahh, i'm back at school todayy :( So leavee me a nicee review to cheer me up lol .Coool I know people from theree XD_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Good Luck Troy**_

by DanceDORK

* * *

_Chapter 7_

* * *

Troy pulled up into his driveway and headed for the front door. When inside he turned on the light only to find his titanic office assistant , Lena, sitting on his couch in an overcoat.

"Hi Dr. Bolton"

"Lena. What the hell!?" He asked startled.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I used the key you left me incase of emergancies"

Troy put his coat down and turned on another light. After a while Lena didn't move. so...

"And the emergency is...?" He turned to her, waiting for an answer.

"_I know about the charm_" Troy just looked at her dumbfounded. So she carried on. "Somebody posted about you on my internet dating site"

"Wait a second. This is tottaly out of control. It's not true" He shook he head taking a seat.

"Thats what i thought, but then i went to Urben-Legends-Dot-Com and nobody has dissproved it" She told him. Then very randomly she told him. "Did you know that Walt Disney was _cremated_ not frozen"

"Lena, I'll see you on Monday" Troy showed her the door.

Lena decided that her plan wasn't working, so she tried to change her way it getting what she wanted, she changed her tactic.

"Dr. Bolton, you've always been their for me..."

"When you need a day of work. Yes. When you need a lift to work. Yes" He tried to clarify.

"When Adeel died four years ago, you sent that beautiful card. Remember what you wrote?" Lena tried to recall what he put in the card. "_If there's anything i can do, please let me know_"

Troy was abit flustered. "Yes, but..."

And as a matter-of-factly... "And i'm just letting you know" Lena threw off her coat to reveal that she was wearing a lacy garter and a buster that could hold up a house. She started to stalk him around the living room. He backed away.

"This is _not_ what i had in mind" Troy carried on backing away from her.

She tried to tease him. "These panties are edible, but i'd avoid the tush area cause i've been sitting on it for hours"

"Lena, i'm not the guy for you" He began.

She thew her hands into the air. "I'm not saying you are, but the _next_ guy might be. If were together, i might find my soul mate"

"That's rediculous" Troy was very concerned about this so called rumour, it had gotton way out of hand. And he just didn't believe any of this could be true.

Lena started to cry. That big, strong women was reduced to a sobbing wreck in a matter of seconds.

"Wait, wait. Please don't cry" Troy moved to comfort her, but instead she used this opportunity to pounce on him. _It was all and act..._

"I can't do this" He truthly told her.

"Don't worry, I'll do everything" She started to remove his shirt, resistance is fertile. "Please. Just close your eyes and imagine somebody beautiful."

This just stopped Troy dead in his tracks. He lifted Lena's face and looked into her eyes. "I'll imagine you. No one but you." He spoke gently and kissed her lips kindly.

* * *

In the driving rage a few days later Troy and Chad were practising. Chad swung and side-swiped the ball. It ricochets off the wood protective panneling and shot back, almost decapatating him.

"LENA!? You slept with Lena?!" Chad shouted suprised.

"Shhh. Quite down." Troy hit a long, straight perfect drive.

"You're telling me that you've got the power to turn any hot chick into a knob-gobbling, lance waxing, fleshmonger and you're ploughing the back forty with Lena?" He sliced another ball. It hit the fence 90 degrees to the right. Somebody ducked.

"You don't understand, because you wasn't there."

Chad poined conspicuously. "Check it. _That's_ the kind of tail you should be chasing" The passing female golfer he was refering to was gorgeous. "I'd suck a fart out of her ass and hold it like a bong hit"

Troy hit a long, straight, perfect drive. Chad his another ball, that ricochets off his ball bucket and bounced behind him.

"Have you ever thought of wearing protective gear?" Troy laughed and hit another ball.

Chad tried to bounce a ball on his club like Tiger Woods. He never made contact. "Dude! Let me get this straight. They all think you're this lucky charm. Carol said it. Katie said it at the wedding"

"That's what they tell me"

"So, according to them, every girl you've ever bumped uglies with has gotten married to the next guy she dates after you"

"It's not true." Troy said.

"_Who the hell cares if its true?!_ Wake up man! You got it made. What's the only thing that women _only_ want?" Troy didn't answer. "To get married. Raise rug-rats. And apparently, you hold the ticket to the big show! Do you know what that means? Trim. You're gonna br seein' trim like Tommy Lee. Like Colin Farrell. Like Ellen DeGeneres."

Troy snikered. "Have you considered the possibility that the reason you havent has sex in this decade has something to do with your routine use of the word 'trim'?"

Chad just ignored him. "Chicks. 24 hours a day. 7 days a week. 56 weeks a year. Boul-ya!"

"You and i are different. Okay? Besides me not being retarded, i don't want to take advantage."

"Was Martin Luther King Jr. _taking advantage_ when he said...that thing at his place? I don't think so. Was Ghandi _taking advantage_ when he, you know, did his thing. Don't tell me Ghandi didn't score some sweet Native American trim." Chad addressed.

"Ghandi was indian" Troy stated.

"They don't like to be called that." Chad swinged for the ball and missed. "Seriously dude, i thought you wanted to find love."

"I do"

"Well, stop dipping you foot in the pool, and dive the fuck in"

Troy looked up to see the gorgeous female golfer checking him out.

Chad carried on. "**And** think about **this**: you'd be providing a much needed puplic service. You'd be helping women find love."

Troy shuck his head, and chuckled at Chad's idiocy.

But Chad carried on once more. "Don't bitch to me that you haven't found Miss Right if you've got women lining up for the position and you turning your back on them"

Troy nodded his head. ..._You know, he might be right._

Chad lined up he next shot. "you know i'm right! So go on already..." He looked at the female golfer. "...Take one for the team. Do you need a good pick-up line? Cause i could help you with that. Ask her if it hurt when she fell from heaven. Or tell her..." Chad realised Troy was no longer there. He looked around and found him talking to the female golfer. He smiled, satisfied, and hit another ball, smashing the snack bar window.

* * *

A/N: OMG i love you guyss :) Your reviews make me feel so loved lol. And yeahh thanks for everyone who said 'i hope your arm get better' i really appreciate it lots. So...when i finish this story i was thinking of doing a nother moviee? I was wanting to do 'i know what you did last summer' so its a horror, whatcha think? And heyy...if you think another movie is better tell me! Cause ill do it :) But they need troypay. duh xD

Abbii xxx

* * *

Review Replies:

**_mrshottieefron: _**_:) Im suprised people liked that chapter casue it was like the shortest one i done. It could of been better if my effin arm didn't feel as if someone broke it...i mean how can an injection do that?! All i have left to prove i had one is a tin dot on my arm lol Oh yeah..and a card lol. But im glad people like this story XD How would you feel if after i finished this story i did 'I know what you did last summer'?? Causee maybe i could find some troypay in it. Let me know what you think yeah?  
_

**_ZashleyLuver95: _**_Ahaaa XD Lol yeah mee too! I mean how embarrased would you be?! Pmsl.  
_

_**Nikki-4: **And you did a good job of cheering me up:) taaa babes. Thanks...but i got my french oral on thursday and my science GCSE exam on thursday too pffft. HELP! ahaa. so i might not be able to postt soo many...but ill try writing before i go to school yeah? x  
_

_**Clotisy: **Haaaa i LOVE you. John tucker must die iss awsomee! Lol. I do have to say i think it suited the moment tooo pmsl. Well donee! xD  
_

_**OoIce QueenoO: **Haa i would so Love to meet this Sharpay:P Thankss i hopee so tooo . p.s i LOVE your storiess:) x  
_

_**Troypay4evea: **I love you for loving it LOTS and LOTS ;) Lol well im glad you like it, if i keep updating do you promise to review it? haa. I hope my arm gets better too xD lol It still hurtss now lol. I have asked other people this but i need opinionss...what would you say if after this story i did 'i know what you did last summer'?? troypay style? :) If it has any relationships in that movie? i cant remember lol. x  
_

_**mell-anii-eee: **SO, i have updated once again :) i hope you liked this chapter x  
_

_**GoodNightAndGoodByeProductionz: **Aweee really? I thought the last chapter sucked lol :P I would of wrote more...but my arm really started to ache, so i had to stop. But thanks XD But i gota say...ha! he got her out of her skirt! LOL Yeah...i had this DTP injection and its for diptheria, tetnus and polio...i had this women called pat. What an old hag she was! Arrg she wiggled the needle inside my arm...i was like 'WTF are you doing?! Takee it outtt!' Lmao x  
_

**_Drama4zashley-Naley: _**_Lol yep their will deffenitly be more than 10 chapterss :D haha. Mhmmmm chilli-cheese-dogs :p Thanks for the review babes x  
_

_**cRiMsOnGoDdEsS01: **Lol well i got my french oral tommorow :S Eeeep! Helpp me lol. PRMS ;) made my own thing up,can you guess what PRMS means? lol. And yepp i added my own stuff in :) cause not all of that happends in the filmmm, scoreee(Y) lol x  
_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Good Luck Troy**_

by DanceDORK

* * *

_Chapter 8_

* * *

Troy was going for a 'hole in one' with the female golfer.

Everything was going fine until she started to talk dirty. "Oh yeah. That's right. Like that. Oh, baby, fuck me."

As they continued, she got REALLY dirty. EMBARRASSINGLY DIRTY. Nastier than any porn movie _ever._

"Fuck me, FUCK ME, YOU COCK-SUCKING CUM-GUZZLING SHIT-HEAD. HARDER. SPLIT ME IN TWO. FUCKITY-FUCK COCK-SUCKER-MOTHER-OF-AN-ASSHOLE-"

Troy stopped in his tracks. She looked up at him, sane again. "Is there somthing wrong?"

* * *

Troy was with a brunette. He looked down to see a tattoo in her pupic region that read 'FRANK WAS HERE' _Not good._ he thought.

* * *

Troy was with a blonde. He looked down to see another tattoo that read '666' _worse._ he thought.

* * *

Troy was with a readhead. He looked down to see a tattoo right above her 'bush' that read 'George W' _Even Worse_. he thought.

* * *

Troy was in bed with a super hottie. He rolled over and gave a little loving to the hottie's twin sister. A Triplet appeared from under the covers.

* * *

Troy was pulled over by a cop while he was driving. The officer walked to the car. It was the butch female police officer from the beach.

Moments later he was 'laying down a little law'

He went to kiss her but she pulled away. "Yeah, i don't do that with men" _okay..._ he thought.

* * *

Troy and another women who had a tremendously stacked and packed tank-top were getting down to buissness in his dentist chair.

She was a guest at katies wedding. Troy went to remove her tank-top...

"NO! Don't take off my top" She screamed.

He was taken back a bit. "Okay...is there somthing wrong?"

"Those are for my baby"

"You have a baby?" He asked.

"No, but someday i'll have one" She smiled. _Okay..._

* * *

Troy was with a cute , and more importantly, sane looking women. There was a beautiful love-making moment. _Finally, i found a keeper._

Then, she orgasms. "Oh, i'm going to come. Jesus Christ Almightly, God, My savior, I shall adore you from now until forever. Amen"

Troy didn't know what to say.

"Would you like to pray with me now?" The 'sane' women asked him.

* * *

Troy was on the golf course with Chad. Who was dressed to the nines looking a little pimp. A boyfriend drived up in a golf cart.

"You're the guy right?" The guy asked very hushed.

Troy looked embarrassed. Chad on the other hand, Started to pimp his friend out immediatley. "Yeah, this is him. You got a girl you wanna marry?"

The boyfriend nodded and flashed a stack of cash. Troy shuck his head, instantly taking offence. "No, i don't do that. Not for money. Sorry"

Troy went back to his swing, as Chad surreptitiously took the money from the guy and gave him the head high.

* * *

There was a sexy women screaming in ecstacy. She finished and rolled over, lying down next to a sweaty Troy Bolton.

He looked over at her, curious. "Rosie, i swear i know you from some place"

"We went to high school together"

He was trying to remember. "Really? Rosie...Rosie...what's your last name?"

"Scaife"

"I knew a _Randy Scaife_. God, you look just like him. Was he your brother?"

"Actually, that was me before the opperation" Troy looked at the ceiling, shocked.

You could hear his answering machine beeping 'you have one hundred and eight new messages'.

* * *

A/N: Reeeet ;) My arm is feeling much better you guyss.Even though i threw up at the weekend and passed out. And i have done my french oral, and guess what i got?! A grade B/C eeeep! I have also done one of my Science GSCE's so those are out of the way for the moment :D Thanks for all of your support guys, if you ever need any...you have it from me XD

And i know i asked this last time...but i didn't get many responses from it :( When i finished...would you be okay if i did 'i know what you did last summer' troypay style? Would it work for y'all? Lovee youuuu. Review ;)

If you havent seen prom night, then i guess you bloody well should watch it cause its soo scary it will put you off from, but well..ha...still go watch it! I guess i kinda put you off it didnt i? hmm...seriously its a great film!

Abbii xxx

* * *

Review Replies:

**_mrshottieefron: _**_Hiyaaa:) thanksss. Yeah i cant seem to think of when to end this story, i dont want it to end ha. but thanks :) your the only one who replied to the next story bit. i appreciate it(Y) Review babesss.  
_

**_ZashleyLuver95: _**_lol. Chad makess me laugh too ;) Hmmm, Sharpay seems abit scared whats gonna happen between her and troy if ya get me...but she will come around. And troypay will happen dont worry:D  
_

_**Nikki-4: **As soon as i saw your review when i got back home from school, i stated to write this. :) cause everyone been so nice to me, i decided they wouldn't have to wait too long aha. I hope you have a fantastic week tooo xD  
_

_**Clotisy: **Haa your halariouss!! XD Lol...i knew he was dead, well i think so pmsl. I like you:) yeahh itts abit yucky that Chads like all 'Sleep with her' 'look at all the sex your getting' 'you can sleep with any girl you want' when Troys like not that bothred. Until now lol. Upated for you honey. x  
_

_**Jenny1991:**_ _I know, someone just needs to knock it into that HOT SEXY head of his ;) Maybe all of that hair is making him slow? haha. Thanks babes. Revieww :D  
_

_**GoodNightAndGoodByeProductionz: **lol. Not poor Troy, he's gettin all this sex! Haahaa. Butt yeahh i hatee pat! Grr. I think my oral went okay, i was petrified thooo. Review babes. x  
_

**_Drama4zashley-Naley: _**_Aweee thankss:P I know i'd be pretty freaked out too :s But its like...cant we have this guy? i want to find my soulmatee lmao. Sigh yes chad is just...plain old chad..and a very dirty pervee! PMSL. Ino..id so want to meet this troyboyy;)_

_**ashfan202: **Haaa 'horndog' :P You make me laugh XD But yepp he iss a horndog! PMSL. And ayee that is his characterr ;) Thanksss darlingg x  
_

_**OoIce QueenoO: **LOL Yep it counts as a review, and as i may add the longest i have ever gotton :) Its fine, i dont no what was wrong with it eitherr :S Aweee you thought it was amazing? :') Troy seems to be a sweet guy in every single story isnt he? ha. Sorry Sharpay wasnt in this chapter either...it was just a filler to show how much 'action' he was getting:P Well aleast you review my stories so i dont think your a bad author:) Justt uppate Cinderalla story and time wil tell :D Haaa i went to see prom night last night...you seen it? cause if you havent well YOU MUST itss so scary:P And guess what hapened this morning? Wel i was at my friends house and i threw up, ew i know lol and then i started to pass out :S everyhting went black...i was still awake tho...and i was rocking back and forth clingin onto my friend :S Eeep! x_

**_BehindMyCharades: _**_Haaaa, mhmmm my only words about him too;)  
_


	10. Chapter 9

_**Good Luck Troy**_

by DanceDORK

* * *

_Chapter 9_

* * *

Troy and Chad were throwing a frisbee in the park. Troy's throws were dead on. Chad had less accuracy with a frisbee then he did with a golf ball.

"What do you mean 'it feels empty'?" Chad look over at him confused,

"None of these women want to be with _me._ They want to be with the next guy"

"So what? The road to the next guy leads through _you_" Chad hit a 7-year-old with an errand throw. "Nice stop, kid. Way to be" He said to the little boy he hit.

The boy groggily chucked it back.

"It's just not satisfying" Troy shrugged.

"I'll tell you 'not satisfying'. Last night i masturbated into a grapefruit." Troy gave him a 'what the hell' look. "...Well i put it in the microwave first, heat it up a little, which helped...but still" Chads spastic throw clocked a grandmother in the head. "My bad." Asking for it back he said. "Little help?"

The women put the frisbee in her purse and walked away. Irked, Chad threw up his arms. Troy approched him.

"I'm just tired of meaningless sex"

Chad just stared at him. "I have no idea what you just said"

* * *

There was a half-dozen women sitting and waiting in Troy's Office. Sharpay was also waiting, sporting muliple band-aids. Leana opened the door and looked over to Sharpay.

"Ms. Evans? The doctor will see you now"

Sharpay stood up and moved toward the door as one of the women called her. "Good luck" She called optimistically after her.

Sharpay grinned askance and entered the room. Lena ushered her into the room, who suprise suprise cracked her head on the hanging dentist light.

"You okay?" He grinned playfully. "Ive been meaning to have that removed"

She massaged her bruised head, and took a seat as Troy put on the lead x-ray jacket with a smile. "Protection. Just in case."

"Clever."

"So..have you come back to finish the job?"

She smirked. "What? Finish Killing you?"

"No. Finish breaking my heart" he looked up at her.

"I hope there are no hard feelings?"

"For what? Your entitled to turn me down for a date" Then he carried on. "Even though its a cataclysmic mistake, one that will haunt you for the rest of your life and keep you from realizing true happiness."

"From the look of your waiting room, I doubt you have any trouble finding a date"

"Not my type" he shook his head.

"And what, prey tell, what is your type?"

"Black and blue, riddled with bandages" he smiled. He rolled over to her. She opened her mouth and Troy looked in. He did a little scraping.

"The cap looks good" He removed his gloves, finished already.

"Thats it?" She asked confused.

"Thats it. Unless you'd like to have lunch with me?" She shook her head with a smile. "Dinner?" Another friendly shake of the head. "Drinks?" Another shake. "Water? The Surgeon General recomends at least 64 ounces of water a day. I'd like to help" He smiled.

"I don't think so, but thanks" Which at she shook her head once again.

And with that she went. Troy smiled. Enjoying getting burnt for the first time in a long while.

When Shapay exited his office and made her way to the elevator, Troy opened his door and stepped into the hall. "Wait!"

Sharpay turned as if a puppy had followed her home. "How do i say 'no thank you' in your launguage?"

"You forgot your sunglasses" Troy looked at her expectantly.

She smiled apologetically and took her glasses from him. "Listen, I'm just...not emotionally available at this time."

"I'm okay with that. I'm really just looking for a physical relationship anyway." He said playfully.

"So I've heard" Sharpay followed the jab with a curt smile.

"Wait! That wasnt serious. That's not how i feel at all." Troy felt like a sinking ship. "You know what? I'm sorry. Really, no problem. I get it. I do"

She smiled and walked into the elevatorand out of his life.

* * *

In sea world, dolphins were jumping through hoops. Children picking up starfish. Shamu splashed the folks in the front row.

In the observation room, a long conveyer belt slowly motord people along in front of the giant glass tank. Penguins were swimming and waddeling on the other side.

Sharpay was standing infront of the conveyer with a microphone in her hand. As the people passed, she gave them an informative speech.

"During the Antartic winter, temperatures average negative 76 degrees. The winds howl at speeds of up to 200 miles per hour"

As she was talking, Troy was rounding the bend and munching on popcorn.

"Emperor penguins are the only species that can breed during these winter conditions"

Sharpay looked down to see him on the conveyer belt. He smiled up at her. She faltered momentarily, but continued...

"The female lays a single egg, then rolls it onto the feet of the male. The male stands and incubates the egg until it hatches- about 65 days. Having built a thick layer of fat to sustain him through the long winter, he never leaves the egg to hunt for food. The female, who spends the entire incubation period foraging in the ocean, returns before the chick hatches." She finished up. "You can find out more about the Emperor penguin at one of many information kiosks. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask."

She put the microphone down and hops onto the conveyer belt, moving towards Troy. As she goes, she knocks the microphone over- it falls onto the gear of the conveyer belt and their's a horrible screech and the microphone cord snaps. While trying to rescue the cable, she snapped the heel off of her shoe.

Troy couldn't help but laugh. Sharpay tries to act like nothing happened, she hobbled over to him. "What are you doing here?"

"Learning about the Emperor Penguin. Eating popcorn" he gave her a boyish grin and popped some popcorn into his mouth.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. So the male Emperor Penguin really lives off his own fat for 65 days to protect the egg?" She nodded. "You'd think the female could bring back a tuna-burger of something."

"Why are you _really _here?" She looked him up and down.

He took a deep breath. "Okay, i don't buy the 'i'm not emotionally avaliable' Its weak. Are you dying? Do you not want to get involved because you don't want to hurt me when you die?"

"I'm not dying" she shook her head.

"Good. Me neither. Am i not your type? Cause i can live with that."

"I think you should go" Sharpay looked at her shoes.

He help up his ticket. "I paid fiffty-eight dollars to see you today. I'll leave if you pay me back."

She was about to say something when someone butted in. "Is this the dude?"

She spun around to find her stoner bother, Ryan, he approached without a shirt on. He sauntered over and started to eat some of Troy's popcorn without asking.

"No, thank you, Ryan, this isn't...Troy, this is my brother Ryan..."

Troy became suddenly excited. "What? Have you been talking about me?" He turned to Ryan, "Has she been talking about me?"

"No. i havent" "Yup. You the dentist?" Both Sharpay and Ryan said at the same time.

"So i _am_ the dude."

She turned to Troy. "I mentioned you in passing. I said you were funny."

"And you said-" Ryan started but she stopped him.

"I said you were charming, and good-looking and had a nice smile."

"That explains why were not dating" He exclaimed.

"Why arent you wearing a shirt?" Sharpay asked Ryan.

"What are you talking about?" He looked down and realized he was topless. This started a stoner-giggle that gone on longer then it should.

* * *

A/N: GUYS GUYS GUYS! ITS MY BIRTHDAY TOMMOROW:D LEAVE ME LOTS OF REVIEWS(Y)

Abbii xxx

* * *

Review Replies:

**_mrshottieefron: _**_HEYYY:D Well, the whole part of this story is to get troypay to happen..so it will be likee...at the end. But im trying to put as many troypay moments in it, is that okay with you?:) x__  
_

**_ZashleyLuver95: _**_Haa i know i was like; EW! If Troy was a girl i think i would just have to call him a whore, wouldnt you? xD__  
_

_**Nikki-4: **Lol yepp, i say not one of them was good enough for him...we all know who is tho dont we...her name has a 'S' in the beggingin...say it with meee; SHARPAYY! pmsl babes ly x  
_

_**Clotisy: **HAHA OMFG YOU MAKEE ME LAUGH! My auntie has a neibough like this honestly she does, i feel real sorry for her xD And we always go to my grandmas for tea on a friday night, and convos like that do happen! Haa its halarious, my family is sooo not normal i tell ya! Aweee i feel sorry for you! Piano playing would get on my nerves SO much. Oh and yea i do admit it..i do think the pimp look suits him haaaaa:P I think i will just have to make the update for you, yeah? (Y)  
_

_**Jenny1991:**_ _Yep, im not sure if im gonaa put him with many more women..cause if you got the last scene you can tell he has had alot of women already you dont need to see him with many more do ya? lol. Youu aree sooo rightXD But...she isnt going to say yes tho...cause then...thats the end of the story...so im gonna prospone that bit till last;) And yeah...but do you think im gonna give him some disease? I think id feel TOO mean haaha.  
_

_**GoodNightAndGoodByeProductionz: **JESSSS xD Iyasssss:D Thanksss you. Ha yea ino, poor him;)  
_

**_Drama4zashley-Naley: _**_Haaaa, i so laughed out loud at your reveiw:D THANKSSS:) Yepp, sooo i-r-e-s-i-s-t-a-b-l-e :P  
_

_**H**_**_eSaidSheSaidx: _**_Aweee thankss babes:) Your reviews, i enjoy to read(Y) Ill updated for my birthday for you:D I so deserve an extra specail long review;) LOL thiss is longer i hope? x  
_

**_BehindMyCharades: _**_Haaaa, yeah but it suitss chad tho;)  
_

**_mell-anii-eee: _**_Lol thankss, keep reviewing...member it my birthday on sunday:) Review me somthing niceee , not that you dont review nice now..i mean...uhg..im diggin myself a whole here arent i? Ha...um i better just stop talking xD_

**_ashfan202: _**_LOL:P Hope you enjoyed this chapter? xxx  
_


	11. Chapter 10

_**Good Luck Troy**_

by DanceDORK

* * *

_Chapter 10  
_

* * *

They were still at sea world.

A little girl approached, and tugged at Sharpay's pant leg. "Excuse me, miss. How come the moma penguin doesn't bring back food for the popa penguin?"

Sharpay bent down to the little girl. "The male penguin doesn't need food"

Troy decided to help her out "He'd rather live off his own fat" The little girl seemed appeased and wandered away.

"I know this comes out of left field, but i was hoping to take you out to dinner"

"She's love to" Ryan stepped in.

Sharpay gave Ryan a glare "Ryan, say another word and i hide your stash"

Troy still wanted an answer from her "Tell you what- _you_ can eat and _i'll_ just sit and digest my own lard"

Careful not to say another word, Ryan offered Troy a nod of encouragement. After fielding an evil look from Sharpay, Ryan turned and headed through a door marked 'Employees Only'

"Look, you're charming, you're funny, you're successful, and cliché of clichés- you help underprivileged kids. It's just that i know _three_ girls that you've gone out with. I'm not into dating as a sport." She walked away.

Troy followed her. "Wait, you said if anybody had any questions, don't hesitate to ask"

She thought he got her point of not wanting to date him, but he obviously didn't "No. No, no, no, i'm not going out with you. No. Don't ask"

"That wasn't my question" He tried to think of one. "My question was...what kind of penguin is that?" Troy pointed to a cute little penguin behind the glass. It sped along in the water like a ballerina.

She looked at the penguin. "It's a Gentoo. One of several species of penguin this _completley monogamous_" She gave it a double meaning. "I hope that answers your question" Their was a pause. "And interstingly enough, penguins are also unique in that mate selection is up to the female."

She sighed. "Why do you want to take me out to dinner so badly?"

"You look hungry" Troy shrugged.

"Really..."

He waited for a moment "Because you kind of remind me of those penguins."

She waited for an explanation while Troy watched a waddling little penguin trip and do a face-plant onto the ice. "On land, _outside_, they're kind of awkward and goofy"

_That was a compliment?_ Sharpay thought.

"But _in_ the water, they've got this incredible grace and speed. They're like gods perfect creatures."

Sharpay was touched. She didn't quite know what to say. Then she thought of something. "Okay"

"Okay what?" Troy looked confused.

"Okay dinner" She stated.

"Really?" His voice got a little higher.

"Okay"

Troy gave a thumbs up to Ryan, who now watched intently from behind the glass in the penguin tank. With his arms crossed, shivering in the intense cold. Even the penguins who were flanking him looked happy to hear the news.

"But only as friends. If you have to know...I'm very serious about somebody else" She looked dreamily.

"Your dating someone?" Troy looked abit dissapointed.

"Well, no. We havent exactly met...yet." She stepped over and pulled a book off the shelf from the gift shop. All the books on the shelf toppled to the ground. She acted as if it didn't happen, turning the book over to show Troy the cover. A picture of a writer, Daren Osbourne.

"He's the foremost expert on penguins in the world. I'll be meeting him later this year at a conference"

"And i do _not_ want to interfere with that." Troy paused. "Actually, i really, really want to interfere. But okay, a date. As friends. Just give me a chance, that's all i'm asking for."

She nodded. They faced each other silently for a moment. "What you said, about 'God's perfect creature'...that was easily the nicest thing anyone has ever said about me"

"I exaggerated a bit" He said with a playful smile.

Sharpay grinned and headed back off to work.

She moved to open the door, but it was locked. Ruining her perfect exit. Troy hid his smile. She tottered off in a different direction.

* * *

Chad was closing up as Troy followed him around like an excited puppy.

" 'Perfectly imperfect?' What the hell does that mean?" Chad asked over his shoulder.

Troy was searchin for an answer. "I don't know. Haven't you ever fallen for somebody's flaws?"

He looked at Troy as if he was dumb "I'm a plastic surgen. I see a flaw and i pour spackle over it"

Troy got all warm just thinking about her. "She's not very nice to me" He gave him a goofy grin. "And she likes somebody else"

"Score!" Chad shouted with sarcasm. He held up a glass jar with some floating whitish-reddish gunk in it.

"What is that?" Troy screwed up his eyebrows.

Chad gave him a big smile "It's what i'm going to retire on, my friend." He opened a locker cabinet and placed the jar on the shelf next to two dozen other jars, filled with different odd-looking artifacts. "I'm gonna sell all of this shit on ebay for mad cash." He held up a glass jar with two plastic implants in it. "Pamela Lee's breast implants"

"What? Why arent they implanted in her breasts?" Troy asked as if it was rediculous.

"She came in for a reduction. These are what i took out"

Troy gave him an incredulous smile. "You saved them?"

"You know how much some sick dude is going to pay for these?" Chad held up a bottle of whitish-reddish gunk. "Maria Sorvino's thigh fat"

"Get out of here!"

"I'm serious. It's the cellulite from her left inner thigh."

"That's disgusting" He was also morbily fascinated. "What else do you have?"

Chad pointed to each one. "Jennifer Grey's septum, Michael Duglas' droopy eye lid, Burt Reynolds' neck skin, Joan Rivers, Joan Rivers, Joan Rivers, Tori Spelling's nose shavings, and the coupe de grace, Jennifer Connely's breat reduction"

Troy laughed. "It looks like Mira Sorvino's inner thigh"

"Don't be stupid. That's bona fide Jennifer Connely boob" Chad closed and locked the cabinet with great care. He brought the conversation back around again. "So, Troy's got a crush?"

"It's not a crush. I can't explain it...but she's the one. When i'm with her, i feel like the stars are all lined up." He stated to think of her again.

"So, since you're out of play, you won't mind if i called up some of you're ex-girlfriends?"

Troy got irked. "Can i just say, I'm an _idiot_ for taking your advice. 'public service!' All i succeeded in doing by being with all those women is to push my soulmate futher away."

"May i remind you that you almost got your axle greased a fair amount in the process." Chad smirked.

"What's sex without love?!" Troy cried.

Chad answered the question as if it was easy. "_Sex_. It's still _sex_. Jeasus christ, I've never met anyone so bummed to squirt out a little baby gravy"

Troy shot him a look saying - 'don't talk like that'

Chad was dumbfounded. "Have you even kissed the girl yet?" Troy shuck his head. "And you're going cold turkey for her?"

He nodded again. "If she wants me to be more like a Gentoo, then i'm going to be more like a Gentoo"

"You lost me." Chad stated.

"A Gentoo is a monogamous penguin"

"Did you go off your meds?"

* * *

A/N: Thanks Everybody who said 'happy birthday' it means alot:)

Abbii xxx

* * *

Review Replies:

**_mrshottieefron: _**_Lol people keep saying its a wonderful story, but i dont get why it is, want to explain? lol. When im writing troypay will always prevail!:) Thankss i got lots of happy bithdays xD Im 15 now;you? x__  
_

**_ZashleyLuver95: _**_Haaaa. It does look like he likes him dunt it xD Thanks. Ahaa i would consider him a whore when hes a man, is man whore right? __  
_

_**Clotisy: **Haaa thats a weel goood name! PMSL. Ewww; i hatee fish lol. Why do you make me laugh so much? ILove your reviews, i always wait for them so they can cheer me up:D Haaa how many times can you use the word manwhore in a review? lmao. Updatee for you babes x  
_

_**Jenny1991:**_ _Thank youuuu:D lol, i dont think its his fault for the women part, maybe chad haha. Chad always seems to be the perve in everystory aint he? I'd hate to be his girlfried, now troy...thats a different story lmao. talkkk later babes x  
_

**_Drama4zashley-Naley: _**_Lol im that kina person who will laugh at alot of things; get on peoples nerves alot lol. __  
_

_**H**_**_eSaidSheSaidx: _**_Heeey:) Im now 15 years old, How about you? Weel any feed back i get, i take in and usee it:D Haaaa so its not completely like the film is it? Ahhh i know, i can just imagine it tho! HALARIOUSSS :') Andd omgg yeahh i so can't eat a grapfuit ever, i tried and nearly threw up! Im sure sheel love troy in the end. Talk laterzzz x__  
_

**_BehindMyCharades: _**_Awee thankss babes x__  
_

**_ashfan202: _**_Lol. Kay Cera Cera- What ever will be wil be right?Youll just have to wait and seeee xD  
_

_**kayleighnicole1234: **Aweee thanks:) Whens your birthday? x_

_**OoIce QueenoO: **Lol, I'm sorry for my story for freezing up your computer, but heeey you still reviewd didnt you:) And as you can see...she did accept it. lol sory for not updating in a long time, but my dancing was taking over my life; crazy dance teacher making us attent clases alot, im soo friggin tiredd:\  
_

_**efronluver: **Thankss:) Most of my friends forgot my birthday:'(  
_

_**ascii27: **Lol Well aslong as you keep with me on this story; ill love you forever:) lmao. hope to see you reviewing again.  
_

_**cRiMsOnGoDdEsS01: **LOL I HOPE YOU LOVE THIS CHAPTER; THANKS :D  
_

_**IJakKel: **Haaa pmsl, what were you thnking of when you ment '...or somthing' Lol. Butt don't worry, she will give him a chancee! ;) x  
_

_**2627adik: **Yeah im like loving this Sharpay ALOT ill tell ya. But i dont no if i would want to be her, with all the bad luck and all...but its like a perfect match...shes got bad luck and Troy's got good luck, dont they always say oppasites attract? xD  
_

_**ZacEfronFiction: **LOL thanks xD Well..thats a secret im not willing to tell haha. Thanks for reviewing story, i hope to see more from you:) P.S Ilove Your storys spesh 'Music in me' Itss amazingg babes;) x_

_**Evane21: **I have missed you sooo much nicky! Um...well when your next not busy...you could start on something and i could carry on? Orr if you go on msn and we can talk about how to approach it first? sup to you:) xxx  
_


	12. Chapter 11

_**Good Luck Troy**_

by DanceDORK

* * *

_Chapter 11_

* * *

Date 1.

Troy and Sharpay were walking down a moonlit beach at La Jolla Cove. They were focosed more on each other than the crashing waves and strolling lovers around them.

"Do sharks get cavities?" Sharpay asked smiling.

Troy thought for a while "No"

"You have no idea, do you?"

Troy shuck his head, caught. "Isn't the point of 100 questions to ask _personal_ questions? To learn about the other person?"

She smirked. "I've learned that you don't know the average birth weight of an African Dik-Dik. I think that's _just_ as important as you knowing my favorite food is soup. Okay, your question"

"Why penguins?" Troy turned to her.

"Why teeth?" She turned to him.

"My question. I asked first" He gave her a boyish grin.

"Lots of reasons. For one, you can't help but smile when you see a penguin"

"Another trait they share with you" Troy grinned at her, she turned away to face the sea afraid of blushing.

"Their world, Antartica, is beautiful. I go their once a year, for reserch. Because of the earths axis, there's only one sunrise and one sunset a year. You don't know beauty until you've seen a once-a-year sunset in Antartica"

Troy took Sharpay's beauty in. "I don't know about that" He grinned.

She blushed a little, it was a nice moment. "And their rituals are fascinating"

"Penguin _rituals_?" Troy's cell phone rang, he silenced it immediately. "Sorry"

Sharpay nodded. "Rituals. Like when a male penguin is sweet on a female penguin, he goes on a long search across the beach to find the perfect pebble to offer her. He hunts everywhere to find it. Finally, he waddles over and presents the stone by placing it as her webbed feet. If she accepts his offer, they will be long-life mates."

"Like and engagement ring?"

She nodded. "It's unbelievable to watch."

They quietly pass a couple of teenagers making out in the sand. He looks over at her. "I have a feeling that you're a very good kisser. I mean, i've aleady spent one and a half hours inside your mouth, so i should no."

She decided to play with him. "What makes you think I'll be kissing you? Might i remind you that with penguins, mate selection is up to the female" Sharpay, who had been looking at Troy, walked face first into a wooden pier plank. She fell back into the sand.

Troy fell to his knees. "You alright?"

"Ow" She clutched her head.

He leaned in. He kissed her head. Cheek. They touched lips. Gentle. Soft. A perfect kiss. He pulled away slowly. "Yeah, maybe i was wrong about the 'good kisser' thing"

She laughed loudly and tackled him into the sand. She started to walk away in mock offence.

"Hey, i'm sorry! Everybody has something they're good at. I'm sure we'll find yours!" He started to chase her.

* * *

Date 2.

Troy and Sharpay were standing against a rail, watching the rippling water as they snuggled aboard the Bahia Belle, a Mississippi-style stern wheeler that cruised Mission Bay.

"Okay, so fess up about this _charm_" She nuged him.

"You know about it?" She nodded 'of course' "And what do you think?"

Sharpay put a finger to her chin. "I think it's a pretty creative way to get laid"

* * *

Date 3.

Troy and Sharpay were holding hands while walking through the Prado area in Balboa Park, taking in the sublime Spanish Moor Architecture.

* * *

Date 4.

Troy and Sharpay were picnicking on the grass in front of the gigantic boulder torso of the bear sculpture at UCSD.

* * *

Date 5.

Troy and Sharpay were dining at Bertand's at Mister A's and watching the cityscape from it's panoramic view. She opened a beautifully wrapped gift. He had bought her a 'lo-jack'.

* * *

Date 6.

Troy and Sharpay were stomping grapes and making wine at the Julian Grape Stomp Fest. It was only a matter of seconds before it turned into a dunking contest where both were losers.

After they shared a carriage ride in the beautiful town outside of San Diego that was nested in the Cuyamaca.

But they weren't seeing any of it. They were making out like two school-kids in the back of the carriage. Troy's hands went for her bra clasp. He fumbled around for what seemed like an eternity.

"First time?" She looked in his eyes.

Troy shivered almost imperceptibly. It was unclear if the cause was because of the crispt air or the moment. "With you it almost feels like it"

Her smile warmed him. With a mischievous grin, Sharpay took her bra off under her shirt. She held it out for him. "I think you were looking for this"

Troy was speechless. In a blink of an eye, he was woody allen. "So...you're okay with...us...you know...getting a little more..."

Sharpay was feeling frisky. "Do i need to provide written instructions?"

Troy quickly turned to the driver of the carriage. "Um...we'll be getting off here"

"Yes, you will" she said suggestively.

The two love-birds stumbled out of the coach and immediately disappeared into the nearby Cuyamca Park, they had already started to remove each other's clothes. His cell phone went off, it was a different sounding ring this time.

"This is not happening!" He cried.

"Turn it off" Sharpay stroked his arm.

"It's the emergancy line. I'm sorry" He peeled her off of him. "I promise i'll make it fast." Troy rooted through his pants and found the ringing cell phone. He moved away to answer it. "Dr. Bolton speaking"

"Dude..."

One word and Troy knew who it was. _Chad. _"This better be an emergancy"

"You're gonna want to hear this"

Troy looked over to Sharpay who was streched out on some rocks. Her hands weren't waiting for Troy to come back. She enjoyed giving him a show. "I'm hanging up now"

"Wait. Have you boned her yet?"

"Goodbye" Troy shouted down the phone.

"Fine, if you want to loose Sharpay forever, hang up the phone." Chad sighed.

Troy took the bait. "What are you talking about?"

"_That charm thing._ Turns out it's a _curse._ I'm telling you, you shake the sheets with Sharpay, she's going to marry the next man she dates!"

"We both know that's bullshit!" Troy looked over to Sharpay.

Twenty yards away, she moaned. "I hope there's some left for you when you get back" she called out writhing.

Back to the phone, Chad started talking. "Yeah? Well i started calling your exes to take the hummer on a little bush patrol, if you know what i mean. And they're married. Every single one you closed the deal with."

"Impossible"

"You'd think so right? But you'd be wrong! A to Z on your palm pilot. Cathleen Alexander to Jeannie Zokovitch. _All_ married." As Chad was talking , he looked at the wedding announcements page in the paper. "Even Annie! The nurse! The girl you brought to Katie's wedding? She's marrying the best man! The guy right after you!"

Troy was speechless. Chad picked up a piece of paper from his couch and dusted away some pizza crums. "And did you see this month's high school newsletter. Kari Lizer"

"What? The girl i lost my virginity to?"

"Did you see who she wound up marrying? Bobby Ramus. That douchebag she dumped you for."

Troy was silent.

"Dude, you there?"

Troy turned back to see Sharpay standing ontop of a rock _tottaly naked_ and grinning ear to ear. She gave him a playful wave.

Troy put his ear to the phone again, "I hate you, I really, really hate you"

* * *

A/N: I knowww it was my birthday like a week ago now...but it would be really nice if you could dedicate a one-shot for me:) if you do, please let me know where i can read it!

Abbii xxx

* * *

Review Replies:

**_mrshottieefron: _**_Welll im honered lol. Cool when was your b'day? Updateee for you chuck. One-shot for me? :) haaa. x__  
_

**_ZashleyLuver95: _**_LOL xD Would you buy it if it went on ebay? ;) Lol i hope Troypay had a wonderful dateee tooo! pmsl.__  
_

_**Clotisy: **Haaa ;D Every time i hear the word manwhore, it either makes me smile uncontrolably or laugh until i peee! Heey dont worry, most of my friends at school stil havent said happy birthday to me yet. Lol the penguin dance!! you want to dedicate a one-shot to moiii? my birthday present? xD  
_

_**Jenny1991:**_ _You think the 'friends' card between Troy and Sharpay turned into something more? ;) I would SO not want to go out with a penguin expert, i bet he smells of fish! Ewwww :S  
_

**_Drama4zashley-Naley: _**_I know she finnaly said yesss;) And that penguin lol. i watched on the dvd about it, its like such a cute little penguin, really good at actin too! LOL Chad is even gross when he masterbates into a Grapfuit tho! Pmsl. __  
_

_**H**_**_eSaidSheSaidx: _**_Haaa yess tsk tsk! Even at 15 my mum would like go crazy if she found out i was on something like this. Haa im wat...2 days older than ur sister;) Lol, you sayin that their shuold be a sequal? Yeeeep (Y) Yeess they did kisss:) Lol been addicted as you are, it would make me write faster if you dedicate me a one-shot? I know itss kinda rude asking for one isnt it? :\  
_

**_BehindMyCharades: _**_Haaaaaaa pmsl. Lol Yeppp i wish they werent fiction..cause i would soo like to meet them! __  
_

**_ashfan202: _**_I'm so glad you liked it:) Lol iknowwww its like hes such a stalkerrrr : Haaa x__  
_

_**OoIce QueenoO: **Tell me about it! I done it since i was 2! You know the other day my dance teacher chucked me out of a dance? Haa she said i looked retared cause i couldnt do the dance pfft she got really mad; i got scared haaa :P Lol want to dedicate a one-shot to mee? ;D  
_

_**ascii27: **Lol would you like him to tone down; or be moree? LMAO  
_

_**Troypay4evea: **Dont worry about it(Y) Lol im thinking of doing that when this is finished, i just not made my mind up yettt:\  
_

_**IJakKel: **LOL what would you like to happen to them? x  
_

_**Evane21: **Aweee:) Well if you cant get it how about email-ing me? Hope we can talk again properly soon:)  
_

**_GoodNightAndGoodByeProductionz: _**_Heeeey Jesss:D Um..seen as it was my birthday, you think that um..maybe you could do a on-shot for me? :) it would be my birthday present! x_

_**Unlove You: **__CYN! I havent herd from you in agess! ;D I hope you keeep R&R-ing :) Lol im glad you like it, so far this is my best story, dont ya think? xD xxx_


	13. Chapter 12

_**Good Luck Troy**_

by DanceDORK

* * *

_Chapter 12_

* * *

At Sharpay's apartment a little while after the park 'incident'.

Troy pulled up out front. Their was a long, akward moment. Sharpay looked straight ahead, clearly too embarresed to move.

"Well..thanks" She said started to get out of the car.

"I'm sorry. I should probaly go. Dental emergancy and all."

Sharpay nodded her head, she was dissapointed and a little flustered. "Yeah...Ive never heard sombody cracking _fourteen_ teeth before"

Troy felt caught and started vamping. "Yeahh...Freak industrial accident" He saw a dubios look on sharpays face "I should really go"

Inside the house Ryan was sat on the couch with a bong watchin 'Teletubbies' and was surrounded with bags of empty potato chips. There was a beat. He giggled at the screen. Then another beat. Their was a loud crash as Sharpay threw a brick in the front window by the door. She entered and plopped down on the couch next to him, looking dissapointed.

"Forget your keys again?"

She nodded and pulled her bra out of her pocket. "Didn't know you were here"

He offered her a chip. "How'd your date go?"

"It could of gone better" Sharpay was vexed. "He's playin hard to get."

"How are you playing it?"

"I dry-humped a hitching post in front of him." Sharpay sunk futher into the chair and grabbed the bag of Bugles.

"So what's the biggie? I thought you werent into this guy?"

"Me either. It's just...the way he looks at me sometimes. When i'm around him, i feel like were the only ones there. You know?"

Ryan nodded. "I feel the same way around Mary.Jane"

* * *

Troy and Chad walked past the sun-tanning beauties and made their way across the concrete-paved den of skin.

"You really want to go through with this?" Chad asked Troy.

"I've got to be" Troy was determined.

"This is gonna get ugly"

"I have to do it. I've got to put the curse to the test." Troy looked around. "Where is she?"

Chad pointed. "She's usually beached over there by that diving board"

They started to walk to the far side of the pool. They apprached three people on a towel, wait a minute, thats not three people, its ONE!

"There she is. _Eleanor Skepple_" Chad looked over to her.

"And she's single?" Chad looked at him wierd. "What? There's sombody for everybody"

"She's here everyday. Always in a two piece. In addition to back acne, she has front acne and side acne. See the glass of water by her garbage bag of ding-dongs? She keeps her teeth in that glass. She's grouchy, rude, angry, never tips and has more chest hair than Rin Tin Tin"

Troy considered it. "Is she my best bet?"

"Sink the soldier all you want, there's no way that chick is getting married. If she were the last women on earth, humanity would come to a screching halt"

Troy took in a deep breath, he bravley proceeded.

Troy walked past a dozen, hot, hot , hot girls in bikinis.

He stopped by Eleanor Skepple, she glared up at him. "Hey asshole, your in my sun"

"Hi. My name is Troy. What's your name?"

"Kate moss. Now beat it." She shouts.

"I'm sorry, i was just wondering if i could take you out tonight. What do you say?"

Eleanor farted in response. "Care for me to elaborate?"

"No i think i understand. I'm sorry for bothering you" Troy started to walk away, defeated. Then turned back. "I'll give you a hundred dollars to go out with me tonight" She doesnt respond. "Two hundred?"

* * *

Eleanor and Troy were on a date at the beautiful hotel del coronado. Eleanor was eating lobster. Troy had a dozen shot glasses infront of him, half empty, half full.

"A lucky charm huh?"

Troy nodded. Elearnor sucked on some 'green stuff' from her lobster. Troy threw back another shot, working up the courage.

"And your just taking me out for dinner" she asked him.

Troy downed a few more shots. Throwin up in his mouth a little. "Well...I was kinda thinking we could...get phsical" he said reluctantly.

"Alright! I haven't any action since my last gyno exam." She flashed him a hideous grin, green slime hanging from her teeth. Shot, shot, shot Troy threw back.

* * *

Troy stood in his shower, scrubbing herself raw with a soapy sponge. _Thank god for jump cuts._

He shut off the water, breathing in a sigh of releif

"And now...we wait"

* * *

Sharpay got home and pressed the button on her answering machine. _You have one new message._

She smiles and presses play. "Hey Pay, I hope you had a nice day at work" Troy coughed. "Listen, I'm sorry. But iv'e got this cough I can't seem to shake. Think we can just talk tonight. On the phone. I'd really, really like that..." Troy spoke coughin down the phone.

Sharpay smiled. She'd like that too...

* * *

A/N: Sorry its taken agesss guys!! I have had this BIG dance show..and im like soo tired its unberlivable...i cant sleep cause ive had so many energy drinks ahaaa:P REVIEW FOR MEEE;D

Abbii xxx

* * *

Review Replies:

_**mrshottieochoa: **You changed ur namee:) I doo i dooo! Awwwwh lol are you older than mee then :O lol thanksss hunnnn(Y) cant wait to readd it! lmao x x x  
_

_** GoodNightAndGoodByeProductionz: **Haa jesss :P Lovee urr reviewsss:) Later Gatorrr D x x x __**  
**_

_**ZashleyLuver95: **LOL If they werent talking on the phone, chad would be soo dead by now..but chad was their im suree he wouldnt be with troy he would be with the over horny sharpay probaly ahaaa. lol howwws you? latersss;) x x  
_

_**Clotisy: **I think Chad would beee SOO insulted ;D lol. Yeaaaa lol i dont think horny is the wordd your looking for...um...how about ummm...actually i cant think word that explains someone who is way past horny, can you? lol. LOL Exacly why it called 'good luck troy'!! YAY you found the meaning off theee tittle!! Whippee haa. I hatee karmaaa, it just blows back in my face; fucking karma. just watch it now...since i said that sommot bad will happen i swear it wil!.LOL Lateerrsss gatorsss ;) x x x  
_

_**PunkxPrincess13: **Wat youu doing up at this timee ;) lol jk jk. THANKSSS :D I feeel soo honerdd:) Its like just over half way nowww :( im thinking of doing another like troypay moviee, i was thinking 'i know what you did last summer' you ever seen it. theirs two couples in it..but i cant choose which one i could make troypayy lol. whatcha think? x  
_

_**Nikki-4: **Dontt worry about it:) i havent updated in a while and im soo sorry :( Hopee you had a nice time:) Thanksss lol it iss great to finally have the troypay aintt it! x  
_

_**Jenny1991: **I noo lol...at like the worst possible time too! Imm gladd you like it (Y) Lol hmmmm 'conneting' is what troy likes to doo pmsl. x  
_

_**mell-anii-eee: **Hope you like the updateee ;D  
_

_**Drama4zashley-Naley: **LOL Yeeep i swearr i dont no how he got so smart at catchin them at that timeee. Sooryy it took like agess to updatee, but ive been doing this MEGGA BIG dance show of mine; and im nakerddddd! pahhh so i decided its like been what one or two weeks since i updated? and i cant keep you guyss waitingg! Hopee you loveed it:) x  
_

_**BehindMyCharades: **Haaaa; nopppe only Sharpay was naked..which iss really wierd aint it..but i was like...what the helll put it in ;) Hmmm if i was a guy; i would bee soo mad at chad for likeee just ruining EVERYTHIN, i meann..he could of got laiddd right in the park lmao! I hoped you like this chapterr darllingg ;) x  
_

_**ashfan202: **LOL yayy (clapss hands) butt ya know...lol...im suree he couldnt resist even if he did have that curseee right? Mhmm latersssss (pulls a cool dude face, haaa i cant explain!! Dontt laugh at me!!)  
_

_**troypayroxmysoxs: **Lol, yeaa meggga sucks for troyy! Thanksss for reviewingg:)  
_

_**OoIce QueenoO: **KLAJ! Thats your new name ;) aha. Niceee to catchhh up once again ayyye? Mhmmm i nooooo, and sharpay on that rock naked, (shakes head) watt a date that must of been PMSLL! You think she was drunk? ;or just plain sharpayy? causee i dunooo...i think he must of slipped abit of 'something' in her drink dontchaa think aha. Ahhh this Sharpay iss nicee, so sheee wont refuseee himmm, but ahhhh troy; different story aint it...he got the charm (wiggles hips) lol He has an excusee; kinda. Butt hayy dont worry about it, I can't wait to readd yourr next chapterss to your storysss, and thanksss muchhhly babess. Talk to you in my nextt chapterrr ayeee? lol x x x  
_

_**IJakKel: **LOL you don't say muchhh:) but thank you anyway im gratefull for anything you sayy(Y) x  
_

_**Unlove You: **Whayyy your not on hatus on Troypay noo moreee(Y) Yipppe lol. Thanksss babeeee;D Yeeeh inoo wat ya mean...i mean..the sex scenes just make it troypay really...cause to sum them up..hot and fiesty...and very mysterious; thats why i love this couple SOO much. Their like a couple who can keep the candle burining in their relationshipsss:) Thanksss gorgeeeus:P x  
_

**_Little Girl Bloo: _**_Whaaaaa ;D Thankss for ALL of them lovely reviewssss! normaly when people read stories that have more than one chapter on them already they normaly like only review the last chapter, and im afraid to call myself one of them, but you didnt, you reviewdd all of them! and i LOVE you soo much for doing that girl! (Y)  
_


	14. Chapter 13

_**Good Luck Troy**_

by DanceDORK

* * *

_Chapter 13_

* * *

In Chad's office the next day.

Chad looked unhappier then ever. "No way. No way, man"

"You gotta do it" Troy pleaded.

"Yeah right! I go out with Elanor Skepple to test the curse and what happens next? I'm walking down the isle with Shamu! I don't think so"

"I'll pay you!" He showed Chad his wallet.

"I don't need money. I have Mira Sorvino's thigh fat. I'm going to be a wealthy man"

"There's gotta be something i can offer you!"

Chad thought for a moment, then an idea came to his head.

He walked out of his office with a white jacket which had the name 'Dr. Bolton' stitched onto the chest. He turned around to half a dozen waiting women. "Hello ladies. I'm Dr. Bolton...Who's first?"

* * *

Chad and Troy were stood by the shallow end of the pool. With the diving board in the distance. Chad screwed up his courage and walked up to Eleanor.

From a distance, Troy was watching in satisfaction as Chad chatted it up with Eleanor.

* * *

Troy and Sharpay were on the phone. They were each soaking in a bubble-bath. Completely pruned, it was obvious that they had been talking for hours.

"I can't believe you're still sick. How long has it been?" Sharpay twidlled bubbles in her palm.

"Almost two weeks. It's killing me, but i don't want to infect you"

"At this point i wouldn't mind" She let out a girly giggle. "God, i feel like a kid again. I haven't talked this much on the phone to someone since high school"

"Which reminds me...What are you doing for prom?" Troy sat up in his bath.

"I love your voice. The crazy thing is...I can't picture you anymore." Sharpay slid down in the bath.

"Well here's the 441. I'm 6'2", steely blue eyes and washboard abs"

"Can i ask you something...are you avoiding actually seeing me?" Sharpay blew some bubbles into the air

"What? Are you kidding me? I'm dying to see you" Troy put the phone closer to his ear.

"Come over. Right now. Wash my back." She pleaded, there was silence. "I'll wear a mask, we can both wear masks. We'll play doctor."

"Oh, God, i want to so badly, but..." Troy got interupted.

"'But' nothing. I need to see you. I need to see if that birthmark you have really looks like Alfred Hitchcock" She smirks.

Troy bit his tounge not knowing what to say.

Sharpay sighs. "Okay. If i can't see you, maybe we could at least take our _phone_ relationship to the next level."

"What do you mean?" Troy asked confused.

Sharpay put on a sexy voice. "Mmm, yeah. Oh, yeah. Do you like that?"

"Like what?" He asked, wondering what the hell she was doing.

She came out of character. "That was my phone sex voice. Work with me here." She became sexy again. "Sometimes when i'm out of batteries, i like to use my electric toothbrush"

Troy was trying so hard to resist her. "Um...I don't think this is such a good idea. We probably shouldn't do anything that feels like sex"

"It's just a little phone sex" Sharpay simply stated.

"Eh, i don't know if that's against the-" Troy heard a buzzing sound coming from the phone. "Opps other line. Gotta go." He quickly hung up on her, fustrated. The phone rang, he looked down at the call waiting and quickly picked it up. "Chad. Talk to me"

Were Chad was, he was placing a grapefruit, with a penis-size whole in it, into the microwave. "The deed is done. I went out with Eleanor. And i'm not proposing to her. So you're in the clear." He couldn't hear anyone on the other line. "Troy, you there?"

Troy had gone, his phone was sitting on the edge of the bathtub, a trail of water leading out the bathroom door.

* * *

Troy stood in front of Sharpay's door. She opened it wearing sweats, suprised to see him there. "Hi"

"I'm sorry i didn't call, i couldn't wait" He said jiggiling about.

"What happened to your cough?" Sharpay inspected.

Troy shrugged. "Devine invention. I guess God just wants us to have sex."

Sharpay smiled. "Well, i hate to disappoint." She pulled him inside.

Halfway through the love making scence in Sharpay's bedroom, She detatched a video camera from its tripod and smiled over to Troy.

"I think we need a well-documented historical record of this monumental occasion. How about you?"

Troy nodded like a puppy dog. Of course he's game.

Both of them take turns with the camera. Think '9 1/2 weeks' meets 'red shoe diaries'. Primary coloured lights wash over the their gorgeous bodies.

After a while they snugle up in a stop-the-hands-of-time embrace.

A poetic moment.

Then, they both rose up quickly with excitment.

"I can't wait any longer"

"Put in the tape. Put in the tape!"

Sharpay quickly attatched a cable to the tv, they jump back on the bed with the remote and pressed play.

They both simultanoeusly tilt their heads to the side, trying to decipher the image.

"Is that my niple?" Sharpay asked.

Troy shuck his head slowly. "I think it's a pimple on my back."

After a moment, they both got a look of horror on their faces and rushed to turn the tape off.

"Turn it off! good god, turn it off!" Troy shrieaked

"We've made a terrible mistake!" Cam put her head in her hands.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so i have finished my dance show...and i promised you that when i was finished with it i would update...but life gets in the way. My uncle rege passed away yesterday, he lived in canada...so i had to find out a while after he died. I'm not in the mood to write really, sorry. But i would just like to say...have you seen the HSM3 trailer? Oh man. It did make me laugh when Sharpay said to troy 'Whens the big game?' He phone rang. He said 'yesterday' and she just looked at him and said 'good luck' and walked away. Paha she is the best part of the movie.

Abbii xxx

* * *

Review Replies:

_**mrshottieochoa: **lol :) well...if i didn't have that many energy drinks...i would be like passin out aha xD i hope you like this chapterr (Y)_

_**HeSaidSheSaidx: **Haaa well im glad your addicted ;) Inoo rightt...soul matesss:P I hopee you like the ammount of troypay, was it still too little? welll..i tried my best to update, but as you can tell by my 'a/n' i had my reasons...  
_

_**Troypay4evea: **Lol thanks:) hhope you liked the chapter?  
_

_**Evane21: **Heeeeeey niki:) weree have you beeeen? lol x  
_

_**CreeksideLovesZashley: **xD thanksss muchlyyy (Y)  
_

_** GoodNightAndGoodByeProductionz: **Really? i didnt think that the last chapter was good AT ALL lol...i must of been wrong.__**  
**_

_**Clotisy: **HAAAA SERIOUSLY YOU MAKE MEE LAUGH!! That women you know must be...repulsive... alot lol. i feeel SO sorry for you! If i was in troy's situation...i so wouldnt of done THAT! grosssss, tottallyyy grosss uhgg i shudder just thinking about it, arrg i shudderd again...flashback! Haaayeee thats troypay for yaaa...sex adictsss they areee ;) you know how they doo! lol  
_

_**Nikki-4: **My week...was lets say...not fantastic :'( but i hoped you like the 'phone part' (Y)  
_

_**Jenny1991: **Lol i knoee...i mean...is she densee? cant they just like get it over and done with cause...if they like each other THAT much...why would she go and date another guy? am i right? Butt yaaaah, why are Troy and chad even friends? lol  
_

_**Drama4zashley-Naley: **My dance show wentt very well thank you:) IT isnt that it aint fair...it aint right lol. that women...yuk! I laugh when i write this story.  
_

_**ashfan202: **Haa i couldnt call her a chik...if anything and ugly chick xD I mean...she keeps throwin bricks in her house, does she get the window fixed that quick that she has to throw another one in? lol...itsss just silly...there must be a place where she threw it in before right? x  
_

**_Little Girl Bloo: _**_Mhmm i got ALOTA respect for troy from that last chapter aha.  
_

**_OoIce QueenoO: _**_Heeey long time no speakkk:) yeeyee theree toghetherrrr...if you want to put it that way lol. Awwhaa so i didnt make up that nickname for you? darrrn xD  
_


	15. Chapter 14

_**Good Luck Troy**_

by DanceDORK

* * *

_Chapter 14_

* * *

Sharpay was sleeping peacefully. Troy was sat next to her, gazing at her perfect face. Lit by the flicker of the television.

"Stop looking at me, you're freaking me out" Sharpay wispered without opening her eyes.

Troy smiled warmly and rolled over and watched tv. It was a local news program, the headline was 'Obesity in America'. There were quick shots of fat people as a reporter talked to the camera. He couldn't hear anything as the tv was muted.

Suddenly Troy's face filled with panic, he grabbed the tv remote and hit pause. Reverse. Back. Back. Back. Stop.

On the tv he saw an image that was clearly Elanor Skepple kissing a hefty man. "Oh my god!" Troy cried.

* * *

Troy paced and wispered loudly into his phone. "Wake up! wake up! wake up!"

Chad picked his phone up while in bed half-asleep. "Hello?"

"The deed is done! The deed is done!?" Troy shouted trying to control his panic.

"It's five o' clock in the morning, what are you talking about?"

"The deed. I'm talking about the deed. I thought you went out with Elanor Skepple" Troy cried into the phone.

"Naw, i just said that" Chad laughed.

"What?!"

Sharpay's voice came from the other room. "Troy? Is everything okay?"

He shielded his phone. "Everything's fine sweetie, I'll be back in a minute" he went back to the phone. "You just 'said that' ?"

"I didn't want to risk it. Marrying her" Chad tried to defend himself.

"I saw you with her!! You asked her out!!" Troy pleaded.

"No. I asked her what time it was. It was 3.52"

"I can't believe i trusted you. You are no longer my friend." Troy rested.

"Can is still pretend to be you?" Chad asked not taking it seriously.

"No. You can't be me. I'm me. I never want to talk to you again. Ever. Ever ever"

"You're really going to let a girl become between us?" Chad started to become serious.

"Not _a_ girl. _The_ girl" then definitively, "And now i'm going to loose her!"

Troy slams the phone down and his words hang in the air.

He takes a deep breath. Shakes his head sadly and contemplates for a beat. The wheels start to turn in his head. Sadness turns into anger which turns into steely resolve. He starts to physc himself up.

"No. I'm not going to loose her" Troy said determind with crazy eyes.

* * *

That same morning. Sharpay was sleeping soundly. Troy swirled a cup of coffee near her face. She smiled.

"Mmmm...breakfast in bed"

Her eyes opened and saw her entire bed filled with food.

It looked like she woke up in the middle of the Bellagio buffet in Vegas. Scrambled eggs, omelettes, fried eggs, bacon, sausages, biscuits, toast, muffins, pancakes, waffles, crepes, every imaginable kind of juice ect.

Sharpay was taken back by it all.

"Good morning" Troy smiled.

"Am i suposed to eat my way out?" She chuckled.

"I just thought you'd like a little breakfast"

She looked at him confused. "Thank you" She sat up, careful not to spill anything. And picked up a piece of toast. She looked over to Troy, who looked a little tweaked. "Are you okay?"

"Couldn't be happier. You okay?"

Sharpay nods. She studdies him for a moment. "You're acting kind of strange."

"I'm not acting strange." He sat down on the edge of the bed trying to look natural. Sharpay just looked at him and thought, _what the hell is going on!?_

"So, what do you want to do today?" Troy asked.

"Well...i've got to go to work"

"Right. Of course. Work. Me too." Then, "How about Saturday night? Or sunday? Say wednesday?" He said getting very excited, like a kid.

Sharpay looked at him and once again thought, _What the hell?_ "Can we play it by ear?"

* * *

A/N: Have You Guys Like Tottaly Gone Off This Story? Cause You're not giving me any love are you? / Ive been away but now i'm back and planning on carrying on this story. Is it that i havent been updating? I'm sorry; all i ask is that you review...i mean..it wont take long...and its all worth it..the more reviews i get the faster i update kay? Please; its the only thing i am ever going to ask you guys! To the ones who have reviewed, thanks; it means alot to me : Carry on.

Abbii xxx

* * *

Review Replies:

_**Evane21: **You finaally got your msn back :' But i havent spoken to you much; come online soon x  
_

_**JessLovesJonas: **Lol nope you havent reviewd that chapter twice, lol now all we have to do is wait for HSM3 xD Arent you like super duper excited haha x__**  
**_

_**Clotisy: **Lol, in like most Troypay stories they seem to be like all sexy and dirty... i think thats why people love that pairing; ther so darn scrumptiossss :P Nawww, youre gone for a wholle month! :O nooo! You cant leavee meeee; who else will cheer me up?! :) Thanks for your condoliences. I feel like HSm3 movie does have Troypay in it, i mean have you seen that extended HSM3 thing; backstage or watever...in a part of it when you see a womens's silloete lol i cant spell it...her shadow... i think its sharpay...and troy is spying on her? haa...sounds fishy to me dontcha think? well..actually it smells like troypay but watev : have a nice time...to were your going;)  
_

_**Nikki-4: **Thanks for reviewing my story. You do cheer me up alot :'  
_

_**Drama4zashley-Naley: **Oh i do have my ways ;) It comes so much easier than you think lol.  
_

_**ashfan202: **I hope you keep reading my story :)  
_

_**Zashleyluver95: **Haaa so what im writing is good right? its not putting people off?  
_

**_OoIce QueenoO: _**_Heeeyyyy girlfrienddd : lol thanks :') haaaa mhmmm great minds doo think alike, im sorry for updating so latee..i just had things in the way...mostly; life. butt hey what can you do about in .sigh. anyways your long reviews always cheer me up, thank you so so so so so much! xx  
_


	16. Chapter 15

_**Good Luck Troy**_

by DanceDORK

* * *

_Chapter 15_

* * *

Troy and Chad braved the morning traffic to walk to work. Troy dialed his cell phone and waited for an answer.

Into the phone. "Hey, Shar. Hows it going? I just wanted to make sure i had your right cell number. Got it. No worries. Everything's cool. And i'm looking forward to Saturday night. And Sunday. And Wednesday. Okay, Bye"

Troy flipped the phone off. Chad looked over to him, wanting to say something, but didn't.

A beat later, Troy flipped his phone back open and dialed. He pretended to act suprised."_Sharpay? _Sharpay, is that you? Oh, my, god, I must have dialed you instead by accident. I ment to call the... libary. How funny is that? Right. Work. Of course. Okay, Bye"

Troy flipped his phone off. He and Chad continued to walk in silence. Troy opened his phone once more and dialed the same number.

"Hey, guess who? Listen, i just want to tell you that i wont call again. So, if you need or want to talk to me, for whatever reason, you'll have to call me. No problem. Okay, this is it. My last...transmition. This call. Here. Bye. Bye. Bye. B-"

Before Troy finished saying 'Bye' again, Chad ripped the phone out of his hand, dropped it on the floor, and stompped on it aggressively. The phone shattered into a million pieces.

Chad continued walking, "You're welcome"

* * *

At the penguin habbitat, Sharpay opened the door to her office to find the room filled with a zillion flowers. She waded through them to find a card.

It read: _'Miss you already, Troy x'_

A stoned Ryan shuffled up behind her. "Is there something different in here since lunch?" He said very flat.

She opened the closet to hang her jacket up as hundreds of red, helium balloons escaped from the little room and floated to the ceiling.

Every single one of them was shaped like a heart. She replied softy. "What the he-"

She was interupted by a knock at the door. Sharpay goes to it. Four men in tuxes stood at the door.

One of them blew on a tunning harmonica and then, in perfect harmony, they sang a babershop quartet version of Beyonce's 'Crazy in love'

_"I look and stare so deep in your eyes._

_I touch on you more and more every time_

_When you leave i'm begging you not to go_

_Call your name two, three times in a row__"_

They start lame choreography

_"Got me looking' so crazy right now_

_Your love's got me lookin' so crazy right now_

_Got me lookin' so crazy right now_

_Your touch got me lookin' so crazy right now__"_

Ryan and Sharpay just stared at the quartet in silence, Then..

"Hey--You guys do free bird?!" Ryan asked, still stoned.

* * *

A/N:Thanks everyone; youre reviews mean alot to me at the moment. Another one of my uncles past away the other night; he had a very distraughtful death :'( I'm not going to let you down and stop this story; so please cheer me up. I'd do the same thing for you. Honestly..there are soo many of you who read this..i cheak the stats you know lol, why cant you just leave a little review if anything? It really _would_ MakeMeHappy :') And right now...thats what i need from you guys. Just please?

And Oh My God! Have you all seen Ashley;Vanessa and Zac's Elle photoshoot?! I mean...talk about leaving ashley as the third wheel. There was only two pictures of her and zac; but wow you can see Zashley going on ;) ha. But there is one of Ashley and maui together, she is soo preetty! And the rest are Zanessa...and somtimes have ashley in it somewhere.

Just ask me for the link if you havent seen it. Okay? :)

IM UBER SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS OF THE CHAPTER...I JUST AM GOING TO BE BUSY CLEANING OUT MY UNCLES HOUSE; SO ILL UPDATE SOON!

Abbii xxx

* * *

Review Replies:

_**JessLovesJonas: **Hey Ho :) Haaaa i knoeeee eeee im super duper excited. lol i went to the cinema to see mamma mia the other day; which i recomend goin to see it was AMAZINGG:); but anyways...i saw the cardboard cut outs of them all..i was like.. oh i didnt know they did them in england aha xD__**  
**_

_**Drama4zashley-Naley: **Hey; well im coping, but not too good / You? Lol yeep i seen the trailer; i was like SHARPAY SHARPAY SHARPAY :) But haa...Have you seen that behind the scenes one...the camera follows ashley's arse :S isnt it suposed to be for all ages? haa.  
_

_**ashfan202: **thanks :) sorry for been away for so long...i guess i was avoiding writing for a while. but im back x  
_

**_OoIce QueenoO: _**_Thanks for everything :') And...when i said i knew how you felt...now im feeling the pain right now too / I hope everything that is planned goes okay, i wish you the best for it all. But yea, your vacation was abit ruined / Im terrbily sorry. Im dedicating this chapter to YOU, and only YOU ;D  
_

**_Bl1SSFuln3ss: _**_YESSHIII :) Do you remeber me? lol...weve talked on myspace before? ww./abbiidolashley :) Soo...whats this reason that you like my story so much? lol HAaa Troypay and prenguins ;) Well..im glad you got hold of your life, and i get this great oppotunity of reading your reviews :') I love how long your reviews are; people who do that really brighen up my day! You take care tooo. peace and love x  
_

**_PunkxPrincess13: _**_HA wel...if you were in Chad's postiion, would you of taken the chance of having to marry elanor skepple? xD  
_

**_IJakKel: _**_Oh don't worry; this story end Troypay ;) I woudn't have it any other way lol.  
_

**_HeSaidSheSaidx: _**_I don't need to ask you to cheer me up, casue you just do it everytime you review :') Butt TroyPay is how this story ends. Don't you just love Ryan...Ha; Stonerrrrrr xD__  
_

**_princesssamz: _**_Where have you been these past 14 chapteers? lol. Thanks for the review.  
_

**_ascii27: _**_Haaa, well the curse is causing his over-possesivness soo...ha it isnt looking too good for him now is it? lol But don't worry; it ends Troypay ;)  
_

**_Hsmrules10111: _**_Oh no, you got it all wrong. It ends Troypay...infact you don't see Gabriella ever again in this story lol :)  
_

**_Aipom4: _**_Haa, people call me the enlgish version of Ashley; cause im soo much like her...my actions and everything like when she's on intervies lol. Have you seen that Elle photoshoot yet? Pffft Zaneessa :(  
_


	17. Chapter 16

_**Good Luck Troy**_

by DanceDORK

* * *

_Chapter 16_

* * *

In the parking lot at sea world later that day.

Sharpay slowly made her way torward her car. As she aproached , she slowed, a look of dismay materialized on her face.

Tin cans were tied to the back bumper and they were hearts written in soap all over the car. On the back of the window, there was a big sign reading 'Amlost Married'

She let out a big sigh.

* * *

A ball of nerves, Troy burst out of his office he saw that his name plate was missing for some reason.

He walked across the hallway to Chad's office. As he opened the door, he stopped momentarily to notice that his own name plate had been duct-tapped on top of Chad's. _Hmmm _he thought.

Troy barged into Chad's office . Chad was knee-deep into some heavy-petting with a blonde.

"If you were a hamburger at McDonald's...i'd name you McBeautiful" He said sweet talking her.

"Chad, i need you. It's important" Troy said impatiantly.

"Hmm? My name is Dr. Troy Bolton. I don't know who this Chad is you speak of" Chad tried to cover.

Troy didn't want to waste any time. He took out his wallet and and showed his driver's licence to the blonde.

She imediately slaped Chad and stormed out of the office.

"Ill call you" Chad called after her.

Troy closed the door and locked it. "I need your help."

"With what?"

"I've been thinking. Sharpay is going to fall in love and get married to the _next_ guy she dates." Chad stared at him blankly. "_I'm_ going to _be_ that next guy!"

"You lost me at 'hello' dude"

Troy tried to explain. "You're a plastic surgeon. You're going to completely change my face to make me look like a different person. Then _i'll_ be the next guy she falls in love with."

"Troy, in the history of bad ideas, that falls somewhere in between New coke and JFK saying 'let's take the convertible'."

"So you're not going to help me?"

"Yes, by _not_ rearranging your face" He sat Troy down. "Get a grip, man. There's got to be another way"

There was a long beat. Then, a look of enlightenment washed over Troy's face. "Why hadn't i thought of it before?!"

"What? Time machine? Clone her?" Chad said facetioulsy.

"Ill just follow her around and keep her from meeting another guy!"

Chad just stared at him. "The plastic surgery was a better idea"

Troy was unhinged. "I just have to buy myself some time till i figure out how to reverse the curse."

* * *

It was a stake out outside of Sharpay's appartment. Troy had a donut and coffee in his car. He saw Sharpay exit her appartment, he ducked in his seat spilling his coffee in his lap. _Ouch!_

* * *

Sharpay was driving down the highway at a healthy clip. Suddenly behind her, a police car flashes its lights.

Sharpay's car pulls over. Behind them in the distance , Troy pulled over aswell. He hovered down behind his steering wheel, spying.

A Muscular Policeman stepped out of his car.

"Oh, no. This isnt good!" Troy said to himself, loosing it.

The strapping officer strided towards Sharpay's car.

"It's over. Game over. Party's over!"

The officer knocks on her window, she rolls it down. "Licence and registration please"

"Yes officer" she hands him the information.

Suddenly, from behind, Troy's car came screaming past, honking its horn and breaking the sound barrier. "PIG!!" Troy screamed out of his window to the officer.

Without missing a beat, the officer hands Sharpay back her documents and rushed back to his car to take pursuit.

Sharpay looked at the speeding car with concerent confusion. "Troy?"

* * *

A/N: Im sorry guys. Its been really hard for me the past week. My family have all been upset. Its his funeral tommorow.. and i just wanted to get this out before i got even more upset.

Please be nice and MakeMeHappy with lots of reviews. I mean... i see how many people have actualy read it.. but not reviewed it, why? I mean..it doesnt take long to review. i dont care how long your reviews are guys. just knowing that your actualy reading it and your enjoying it is enough, but you need to review and tell me so i no! please.

Abbii xxx

* * *

Review Replies:

_**JessLovesJonas: **Haaa :p I looked at the cut out of Ryan... i swear it looked like someone had tried to take it... it looked like it had been torn pahaaa. Creeeepy right?  
_

_**Drama4zashley-Naley: **I wish someone would kidnap vanessa ha, could you do it?! i would do love you forever aha. But yeaaa ashley is way prettier, and hey its been proved on maxies hottest women didnt it?! pahaaaa xD If Zashley were costars that were lovers... oh if only lol. but dont get me wrong, i think jashley is sooo cute : And when they kissed nawwwww, its like the first kiss everr to be seen from them lol...frigid in public much? xD  
_

_**ashfan202: **Lol hows your holiday going? You from america or england or somthing? :)  
_

_**troypay4lyfe: **Oh snappp! I have a one of the photos on my profileee ;) Thanks for your condoliences :')  
_

_**OoIce QueenoO: **Heeey, lol i would love to dedicate anything to you; anytime :) Blaaah my unlce's funeral is on monday / my family keep crying when were cleaning his house.. gawwd i felt like passing out his house is that bad. The smell : You just wouldn't believe it Kay! Im always here for you if you need to talk tho :') x  
_

_**Bl1SSFuln3ss: **OMG yeeh! I can't believe he said that about her... i swear he has SOME feelings for her somehwhere right? but i mean; do you like jashley? I think they're cute... but zashley...now they are just sooo HOT ;) pahaaaa. You know people always call Zac gay... sometimes i have to say that it must be true... cause he IS dating a man now isnt he? hahah. If i ever said that to my friends.. theyd be like ':O He's going out with a guy?! since when?!' Id be like 'no, god you dont get it!!...i mean vanesaa! Duh, she looks like a dude!!' they'd be all 'Oh right...' Pmsl :)  
_

_**Nikki-4: **Haaa the part where he dresses up as a penguin isss halarious... but i do have to say that it isnt in this story lol. i have to make it my own somehow; so i cnage things around lmao. xD  
_

_**IJakKel: **Hehe, you ever seent he film?  
_

_**mrshottieochoa: **Awe, hun if you need someone to talk to, dont hesitate to come to me okay? :) x  
_

_**HeSaidSheSaidx: **Hahaaaa...im sorry i know i say this EVERY TIMEE and i bet its bugging the crap out of you isnt it? lol but you ALWAYS cheer me up with your reviews. I dont know how to thank youuu! What didya think of the photoshoot? The zashley ones were hot werent they ;)  
_

_**princesssamz **Lol, welll thanks for reviewing i hope you carry on:)  
_

_**zashleyluver95: **I know, third wheel or what!!  
_

_**Little Girl Bloo: **Hahaaa yeee he's just been born, gawd hes gonna get it bad lol xD  
_

_**ascii27:** Thanks, and yes ill keep the story up. I wouldnt want to let you all down now would i :)  
_


	18. Chapter 17

_**Good Luck Troy**_

by DanceDORK

* * *

_Chapter 17_

* * *

Troy was sat in a cell in the county jail with a few drunk-and-disorderlies.

A guard approached the cell. "Troy Bolton? You made bail."

A few moments later Troy and Chad stepped out of the jail building and into the pouring rain.

"So how's the plan working so far?" Chad asked.

"Thanks for bailing me out" Troy said dispirited. "What are you up to tonight?"

"Masturbating. Oh, and then i gotta go see my cousin. He found out last week that he's got an inoperable tumer."

"That's horrible!" Troy cried.

"Yeah, he's got like one week left to live"

An idea popped into Troy's head. "That's...perfect. He's perfect for her!"

Chad stopped in his tracks and stared at Troy. "No. No, no ,no."

"What's the harm? He gets laid. She falls in love. He's dead inside a week. I swoop in to console her. Bim, bam, boom, everybody's happy."

Chad shuck his head in disgust and started to walk away.

"What hospital is he at?" Troy shouted. "What?! I just want to send flowers!"

Chad turned to him. "Troy, snap out of it okay? If you love this girl, go tell her! Just avoid going nuts while you do it."

Troy nodded and mouthed a 'thank you' and walks away.

Chad shouted after him. "I doubt she's had time to file a restraining order."

* * *

Troy walked into the penguin habbitat and started looking around for Sharpay. He rode the people-mover conveyer belt. Two penguins were batting a balloon back and fourth, but Sharpay was no where to be found.

Troy saw Ryan in the tank, feeding the birds. He moved to the glass and knocked. When Ryan looked up, Troy waved at him.

Ryan approached the window and pointed to a sign that read 'Please don't knock on glass' Ryan went back to work.

Troy glanced into the gift shop. Still no Sharpay. He saw a book on the shelf with Daren's big smiling mug on it. _Uhg._ From out of his pocket, he pulled out an engagement ring box. He glanced inside it. Yep just as we all expected it, and engagement ring. Not Good. He fingered it for a moment then re-pockets the box.

Finally, he saw Sharpay enter the far end of the penguin tank. She was wearing a diving suit. Troy ran towards the window. He was about to bang on the glass in a total 'The Graduate' moment, when he remembers the sign 'Please don't knock on glass'.

He looked around. _Better idea!_ He saw a women applying lipstick next to him. He grabbed the lipstick out of her hand and jumped up on the people-mover hand-rail. Leaning against the glass, he started to write a message in gigantic letters.

He walked along the moving rail, trying to keep his spot, avoiding stepping on passing patrons, while he writes, 'I LOVE U'

It was a beautiful expression of love. The way every movie should end.

From inside the tank, Ryan and Sharpay looked up at the crazy lunitic.

Reading it in reverse, Troy had written 'UEVOLI' Ryan cocked his head, confused. "Is that plural for uvula?"

Troy stepped down from the rail, expecting the romantic climax of two lovers jumping into one another's arms. Instead he got tackled by two park security guards and was wrestled to the ground. Sharpay and Ryan ran out to them to stop things before they escalated.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Sharpay shouted.

The guards released Troy, who dusted himself off.

"Troy, what the hell are you doing?!" Sharpay screamed at him.

He was speechless.

"Is this guy your friend?" The security guard asked her.

Sharpay gives him an embarrassed hardly perceptible nod. "Troy, why have you been acting so... crazy?"

Troy was about to defent himself but looked around to see the crowd gathered and realized his behavior had no defense. "All right, yes, I've been acting a little crazy. But i have a reasonable explanation."

"Let me guess. You're a lucky charm and you're afraid i might marry the next person i date. So you're acting like a nut-job trying to keep me?"

Troy balked, too embarrassed to say 'exactly'. An older women used a the moment of silence to approach. "Hi, i'm sorry, i was eavesdropping. Are you really Troy Bolton, the lucky charm? Because i was wondering..."

"I'm sorry...i can't" Troy see's Sharpay walking away. "Wait! Pay, please."

Troy caught up to Shapay with the guards in tow. "Listen, i think we should take a break."

"You think we should take 'A break'? That's _code_ for don't want to date me anymore."

Sharpay doesn't say anything. An awkward moment. Then out of the blue...

"Hey, look...the plural for uvula spells 'I LOVE U' backwards" Ryan said looking at the glass.

* * *

A/N: I am gonna thanks you guys who reviewed SO much :') Ive actualyy cheered up alot now. And ive now got myself a job :D I did myself proud lol. I have just over two more weeks of summer left before i go back to school and im going to try make the most of it. But i promise that it means taking up some of that time to give you some updates :) kay? I LOVEE you all, and OMG did you hear the new High School Musical 3 song? Haha 'I want it all' :P if you wasnt the link to download the song; just ask cause i can give it to you xD wow pmsl i just find the song halirious; but it is AMAZING i cant wait to see how theyre gonna perform it :D

Abbii xxx

* * *

Review Replies:

_**JessLovesJonas: **Haa no it wasnt me stealing the cardboard cut out of Ryan! paha noo i wouldnt be taking him! silly girl it would be troy :P if only he wasnt so full of himself he could be a great guy lol.  
_

_**Smartypink291: **Sorry for the delay; hope you like the chapter x  
_

_**Drama4zashley-Naley: **Oh god haha if zanesaa broke up, it would be such a happy day; spesh if he dumped her!! Oh my gee i can picture it now! paha xD  
_

_**ashfan202: **Haa naaah it isnt that good to be from england; believe me lol. Im wanting to move to america after collage. but im off to florida for two weeks next year in the summer :D With my best friend rosie and her family. i cant wait haha people say im a american at heart x)  
_

_**OoIce QueenoO: **Ha it would be so sad if he got plastic surgary on his beautiful face lol :') Maybe do something on his eyebrows tho ha :P  
_

_**Bl1SSFuln3ss:**Nawww Yesh :') Haha, with all the makup he wearrs its hard not to think hes gay xD He may bee HAWWT but he gets help lol. yeye jashley DOES rock :) but like you said... zashley rocks harder, 100000000x harderrr ;) Haha if you were a guy and had a chance to go out with ashley; i know i soo would haha would you? not that im a lesbian cause im not im tottaly straight, and i dont have nothing against lesbains.. but hahaa have i lost my point? Haaa but yeah i so rock this story ;) I think your's and 'HesaidShesaidx's reviews make me the happiest :) Hehe you have to make up a neww story yesh! x  
_

_**kayleighnicole1234: **Thanks for the review; hope you liked this chapter :)  
_

_**CreeksideLovesZashley: **Hha yeep i saw the shoot. and Oh my gee what was with only two pictures of zashley? uhggg lol :)  
_

_**Nikki-4: **HA you thought it was okay? i couldnt think of anythything else to put xD  
_

_**IJakKel: **Thanks for the support, and i am much better now its over and done with. x  
_

_**mrshottieochoa: **Naww you really think this story is beautiful? :)  
_

_**HeSaidSheSaidx: **Well well well :) here we are once again lol. im totaly offended... not xD And i TOTTALY agree with your pointsss (Y) haha haha i soo laughed out loud when you said man whore instead of just whore :P Oh and yeaa, one zashley photo is woth over a million zanessa photos lol. Naw you so made troy sound gay when you called him a damsel in distress pmsl! Haaa i always wondered how chad and troy were even friends!! Paha. but i agrre with you cause i soo love writing there squabbles. i wil be waiting for your next review:) cause i know for a fact it wil be fabuloussss xD x x x  
_

_**I'll Be There For You: **Haha xD thanks for the reivew i muchly appreciated it.  
_

_**Little Girl Bloo: **Sorry for not updating for a while, hope this chapter was okay?  
_

_**ascii27: **I dont know why, but i just find it so funny when people say that someone is a hoot. i think its the word hoot paha. Is the word hoot staring to annoy you now? it is for me lol xD  
_


	19. Chapter 18

_**Good Luck Troy**_

by DanceDORK

* * *

_Chapter 18_

* * *

Troy pulled away from the security guards and moved towards Sharpay, earnest and pleading. This was it. His last drop of hope.

"Listen to me. I love you. I've loved you since the first moment i saw you. My entire life i've been nothing more than a _stepping stone_ for every relationshop i've ever been in. There's always a 'next guy' who's better than me. For once, i want to be that _next guy_. For once, i want to get the girl. And i want that girl to be _you_"

There was a long silence until Sharpay decided to speak.

"I'm sorry, Troy. You're just not who i thought you were" Sharpay turned and walked back into the Penguin Tank. She put on her mask and jumped into the water, disapearing from Troy's life forever.

* * *

It was raining; pouring. Lena exited the office building, brandishing an umbrella for protection.

She passed a couple of bums on the street, one huddled on a bus stop bench. She stopped and turned back, realizing...

"Dr. Bolton?"

Troy looked up from the bench, looking soaked and miserable."Hi Lena"

"I was calling you all day, where have you been?"

"I decided to take the day off work" he said flatly. "Hey? Do you know if our office building has _roof_ _access_?"

"Things can't be that bad" She looked up at him. "You know, i owe you a 'Thank you' I met a guy. He's...wonderful. I really think he's the one."

"That's great, Lena. Really. Im happy for you" Troy said sincerely.

"You've done a good thing. You've helped people find love."

It didn't seem to lift Troy's spirits. Lena put her umbrella over him and they sat in silence for a moment.

In front of them, was a homless man wrapped in garbage bags, picking through a trash can looking for recyclables.

"Do you know how many women are out there? Waiting? For you?" She pointed to the downpour "One for every raindrop."

The homless man dropped a bottle. Troy looked down as the bottle spinned on the wet asphalt. The spinning took on an almost magical quality.

It stopped, pointing across the street. Troy glanced up to see a goth-looking girl standing at the bus stop, although a different girl, she looked strickingly similar to the goth-girl from when he was younger. The girl gazed directly at him. Eerie.

Lena had been talking the entire time. About what, we dont know.

"Dr. Bolton, are you alright?" Lena asked, concerned about him.

He was dazed. "...Fall like rain... I'm in pain... Lena, it's just like she said... it's raining . All around!"

Lena looked at him as if he has lost his marbles. "Thats why...i'm holding...an umbrella over you"

He started to focus. "No! Not rain. Love. Raining love. But im in pain. See?" Troy was searching for words. "...'Once they've been with you...they'll find true...' OhMiGod!"

Seeing things clearly for the first time, Troy dashed off in the rain. Lena sat on the bench confused.

* * *

Sharpay was brushing the feathers of a sickly looking penguin in her office.

"I'm so sorry buddy" She said gently to the bird.

Ryan enterd and sat down next to them. "What's up with Jester?"

"His girlfriend died" She gently brushed him. "He stopped grooming himself. This is the hardest part of this job. Almost worse than loosing one. He'll probally never try to find someone to replace her" Sharpay said disheartened.

Ryan slid over and helped pamper the poor little guy.

She continued talking. "It's heart-breaking, isnt it? To think that you can fit together with someone so completely that when they're gone, there's no one to fill the empty space"

There was a beat until Ryan started talking. "You should call him"

"He's changed. He's crazy."

"To quote Beyonce, ''You're love's got me lookin' so crazy right now. Got me lookin' so crazy right now. Your touch's got me lookin' so crazy right now' have i made my point?"

From the look upon her face, it looked like he had.

* * *

A/N: NOOOOOOOOOOOO the story is coming to an end soon :'( Im so sad; cause its my best story yet, also im sad cause i wont be able to talk to you guys. Im wanting to do another story after this... please give me suggestions. And i think youlot love films that are made into Troypay... care to share your thoughts with me? :) Cause Bim Bam Boom I will make it happen ;D How about Knocked up?

Abbii xxx

* * *

Review Replies:

_**JessLovesJonas:** jessJessJESS ;D Haha and OMG you can soo tel... cause he looks amazing... and vanesaa... loooks like... well she looks like a male dog; she cant spend much time in the mirror can she? :P  
_

_**xoHeavilyBroken0x: **Nawww im touched :') Can you believe its nearly over?! cries to sleep. Got any projects you want me to do? :) films you like, and your itching for it to be troypay? x  
_

_**troypay-zashley-4ever: **Haha; i know it would get on my nerves :)  
_

**_Brewk: _**_:') everyone found that bit funny aha. genius ;D But dont worry, it ends troypay.. and im gonna cry when i say this.. but it IS nearly the end of this story :'( have any suggestions for my next story? or any films you wanaa see be troypay? ;)  
_

_**Drama4zashley-Naley: **OMG i can see it now 'ASHLEY, ASHLEY! HAVE ZAC; HAVE HIM, YOU DESERVE HIM. IM A WHORE, KILL ME. YOURE MUCH BETTER LOOKING..I CANT WAIT SO SEE YOUR CHILDREN.' ROFL! Arent you soo sad this story is over?! have any suggestions for my next one? any other movies you want to turn into troypay? :)  
_

_**ashfan202: **Uhgg i know what you mean; wouldnt you so pick ashley's voice over vanessaa's anyday? gossh i have to listen to.. what like 7 troyella songs?! pass me the pukee bucket or what?! pmsl xD  
_

_**OoIce QueenoO: **So how old are you? like cause we dont have all the; freshman sophomore junior and senior... we have like year 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11, lower sixth form, higher sixth form. lol. ill be in year 11 in two weeks xD and im 15 years old.  
_

_**Bl1SSFuln3ss: **Awee yesh; thats not the only effect you have on people! ;P pahaaa. Haha 'sweet licking' ive never heard noone ever say that xD Haha id laugh if you open up your dictionary to the word gay and it came up with the deffinition : 'Zac Efron- Puff who wears more make-up and higher heels than your mother' ROFL xD haha OMG ASHLEY TISDALE IS GAY!? :0 haha that would see crush zashley i mean...if she likes girls and he likes boys... welll what a dream crusher :) but atleast you know she wouldnt go for Vanessa.. cause she looks like a man... phew!! Maybeee shes like got Jared on the side... like shes with zac but with Jared tooo... maybe hes her fuck budy! :P aha is this convo getting akward yet? cause suprisenly it isnt for me paha. Well then you soo gotta finish those stories of yours misssy! But if it means stopping these reviews... then naah; stick with me :D NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO THIS STORY IS NEARLY OVERRR :'( ILSFM YESHH xxx  
_

_**Nikki-4: **Well my week did get more wonderful thankyou very much :)  
_

_**IJakKel: **Did you get the link for the song i sent you :)  
_

_**mrshottieochoa: **Naww thanks darling :') Have you ever thought of writing stories? :)  
_

_**HeSaidSheSaidx: **Haha can i join you rolling on the floor laughing? cause i certainly was after your review :') aha! I so would have nightmares if he said he was maturbating to me... uhg i jusst shudder thinking about it. uhggg i shuddered again; flashback!! Ah... yes they did breakup; but it does finish Troypay, and this story is nearly over ; tear tear; they wil get back together soon i can promise you that :D And Oh mi jeez; no it isnt sad... cause well... i did the same thing after i downloaded it... we could always be sad together xD But i was all like 'WHOOOOOOOO!' aha, i think the besst part of the song is like at 2.42 i think that it.. its when the music changes again. And she goes all sexy voice on us PMSL! i mean not that im complaining... but i so dont think HSM3 is PG... i mean have you seen that 'backstage' video where it shows a clip of sharpay walking down the hall..and the camera is following her butt! And also theres clips of Sharpay growling into a mirror... and im sure thats gonna turn some people on ahaa.. ALSO do you remember that bit in the trailer where theres troy and chad and then you see a silhouette of a women; i swear its Sharpay, whad you think? :) aha i so felt like ranting then you didnt mind right? :P But if your right about the music video i am so excited xD AHA i heard the same thing; but ooooooh that must be a Troypay moment :') Thats gonna get us some more followers hopfully haha. I think this is the longest review reply; haha be honered :') xxx  
_

_**Little Girl Bloo: **Naww thanks :') How was your summer?  
_

_**ascii27: **Haha; are you sad that this story is coming to an end soon? Any sugestions for me to do anything else? :)  
_


	20. Chapter 19

_**Good Luck Troy**_

by DanceDORK

* * *

_Chapter 19_

* * *

Troy burst into Chad's front door without knocking.

"Chad! I got it! I need to google some-" He called while entering. He immediately exited as quickly as he entered. He stood outside , trying to shake an image out of his head.

"Chad...Thats's disgusting"

"What? I told you i was going to be masturbating"

"But...Thats's disgusting!" Troy replied.

"Hey, it's a known fact that stimulation of the prost-"

"Get dressed." Troy stopped him. "And wash your hands" Chad brought his hands up to his nose and sniffed them.

A while later they go to Chad's car and Troy told him what had happened.

"A hex? She put a hex on you? I have no recollection of this event whatsoeva. How old were we?" Chad asked while navigating.

"I don't know. Ten. Eleven. It doecsn't matter. What matter's is that im hexed." Troy answered.

"Okay, i think _i_ should be driving" Chad said thinking that Troy was nuts.

Troy ignored him. "Don't you remember? Black lipstick. Long fingernails. Total freak. She wanted to see my penis and i wouldn't show it to her so she pulled my nipples and put a hex on me"

"Dude, did you forget to pay your brain bill?" Chad laughed.

"Only she can break the spell" He said still been serious.

Chad glanced back at the Mapquest print out. "This is the address. Stop the car. Stop the car!"

Troy pulled the car over and stared at the house. "How do you think i get her to break the spell?"

"I don't know. She wanted to see your penis didnt she?"

Troy got out of the car and started running towards the house.

Chad got slightly worried. "Uh...it was a _joke_!"

Troy walked towards the front door and knocked. A little 5-year-old answered the door.

"Hi, is your mother home?"

The little girl just stared at him.

"Is your mother's name Anisha?" Troy asked rubbing his hands.

"What's with the fifty questions?" The little girl complained.

"That was only two!" Troy exclaimed.

"It's a hyperbole" The girl replied in a 'duh' voice.

From behind the girl, a women came to the door. She was dressed in a flower-print dress, looking more like Laura Ashley that Marilyn Manson.

Troy was taken back. "Oh...hi...i think i have the wrong...sorry to bother you."

She shrugged and started to close the door. At the last moment, Troy stops the door from closing.

"Are you Anisha Carter?"

"Do i know you?" She replied. The answer was clearly 'yes'.

"Troy Bolton." He looked at her for some sign of recognition. None comes. "I know this is going to sound crazy, but when we were kids, you put a hex on me so that all my girlfriends would fall in love with somebody else. And i need you to reverse the spell. Am i making any sense?" Without saying anything, Anisha cautiously reached up to shelf by the door and pulled down a can of mace. "Apparently not."

Troy looked down at the littled girl. She was wearing the identical Wicca pentagram necklace originaly worn by Anisha as a little girl.

"That was your's wasn't it?!" He turned to the little girl. "Is your mommy's name Anisha?"

The little girl looked up to her mom emotionlessly. "You gonna mace him mom?!"

Troy gave the girl a look. Anisha head-motioned to her daughter, who reluctantly headed back inside. _shucks_ she thought.

"Okay, see, the problem is that we're at impasse here. I know you know what i'm talking about but you aren't talking. And i need to know how to break the hex. This is my _life_ were talking about."

Anisha was still silent.

"What can i do to convice you?!"

At the car Chad watched the scene with a bemused fascination.

Suddenly without warning, Troy dropped pants.

* * *

A/N: Hey sorry guys...Sharpay wasnt in this chapter; but shell be in the next one :) hope you enjoyed it? did it unconfuse you all? hope so :D Im going to upload my new story '10 things i hate 'bout you' its a troypay :) and also... a gabriella and other character..please cheack it out kay?

iloveyouall.

Abbii xxx

* * *

Review Replies:

_**JessLovesJonas: **Haha:P OhMiGeeez! Did you see the music video for 'i want it all'!? i was so excited haha. its kinda sad isnt it paha. But come ON! Right; i really think that HSM3 shouldnt even be a PG! its over rated just by seeing that video! did you see what sharpay was wearing!? its like a bathing suit! ...and little people wil be watching this. Also may i add.. the camera follows her butt! how an earth is THAT PG?! haha.  
_

**_Brewk: _**_Hey brook sweetheart :D I hope this chapter made more sense to you? at all? lol. i hopee it did...if not.. awe didums:) haha. OhMiGeee... did you see the HSM3 scrapbook video? paha. itss so funny when ashley comes right up to the corner and is all like 'I want it all!' and then she like leans on something and says in a really cute voice 'i want it all' aha its adorable!!  
_

_**Drama4zashley-Naley: **Im loving the idea you gave me for 'a walk to remember' i sure will do that story... but do you mind if alot of my stories are like based on movies? cause i have ideas for a few of them.  
_

_**ashfan202: **Haha thanks. did you see 'i want it all' music video? Ahhh Ashley loooked sooo fab in her 'roxy' from chicargo costumee! :)  
_

**_I'll Be There For You:_**_ Haha thankyou :')  
_

**_XZashleyTroypayX: _**_Thankyou :)  
_

**_zashleyfan93__: _**_emEmEM ;) Thankss for reviewing sweetheart :) Hope you liked this chapter?  
_

**_xJaymee: _**_I thought of making 'what happens in vegas' before i even started this story... but i decided to do this one inseaad; but if love to co-write it with you ;D Just like... give me your email or something? :) and then we can sort something out. I just finished writing a chapter for my next new movie story. '10 things i hate 'bout you' sound good? well ill have to finish that story before i can do 'what happens in vegas' with you..is that kay? :)  
_

**_Zashley rox: _**_Heres chapter ninteen; just like you wanted :D And they will get 'back' together sooon ;)  
_

_**Bl1SSFuln3ss: **Haha i know what you mean.. and i would so laff the day that it actually has a deffinitiion for gay...'zac efron' i mean... im sure they could do it; they do so many wierd things nowadays.. who knoes xD And ehhh yesh; did you not see jashley kiss?! :O haha they kissed in a parking lot! it actually looks sweet :') I like your name!! it IS unique; i think thats the best bit about it!! but pssh yea the name zanesaa... it doesnt have the same ring to it as zashley does... zashley,zanesaa,zashley,zanessa... nah deffinatly zashley! Well no fear- abbi is here xD i have a new story up my sleve; well... not actually up my sleve... in my documents :) haha...also cause...im not wearing any sleves...so that would like...not be possible :P DID you seee the music video forrr i want it all?! didnt ashley look hot?! in a ...not lesbian kind of way:) i mean... she was dressed as 'roxy' from chicargo :') aha did you see the video where they pulled a prank on him? and ashley was all 'what doi do with my gun?' that was cute. and then someone was like 'your still in your costume...who the hell are you suposed to be?' and she was like 'roxy from chicargo' in like a duh voice aha. she pulled jazz hands too! in like every video shes always singing i want it all! twas cute dontcha think when she went up to the camrera all gangsta and shouted 'i-want-it-all' and then moved away and acted all cute like saying 'i want it all' i thought it was adorabble. and then.. omg am i ranting? aha. when zac was all 'now who is this lovely mermaid?' and she was all 'awe zac you always know what to say' and he was all 'i was talking about tara' and then ashley was all 'your not funny zac!' naaaaw :P what a LONG review reply hehe. i hope you replyy to it myy lovely. ily xxx  
_

_**Nikki-4: **I inoo :') I dont want this story to end! you guys have been so good and giving me all of these reviews:) ilove you all for it! remember that ;) You got any films you want me to turn into Troypay? :D  
_

_**IJakKel: **Sure ill send it to your email. What is it? And ...what was it i was sending you again? lol.  
_

_**HeSaidSheSaidx: **serena :D You can just hide your angry mob...um...with mine! .shift eyes. ii..uh.. have one to...uh... KILL VANESAAA. ahahahahhahahahaa! .evil cackle. xD OiMiGod i soo think they petray her as like a non virgin too!! :) maybe she had a one night stand with our very own troyboy? ;P But gawwd... who is she doing that 'sexy growl ' for? ahah; you think she was like practicing for someone? .wiggles eyebrows. OMG i would soo love to do that fic with you!! __aha did you see the video where they pulled a prank on him? and ashley was all 'what doi do with my gun?' that was cute. and then someone was like 'your still in your costume...who the hell are you suposed to be?' and she was like 'roxy from chicargo' in like a duh voice aha. she pulled jazz hands too! in like every video shes always singing i want it all! twas cute dontcha think when she went up to the camrera all gangsta and shouted 'i-want-it-all' and then moved away and acted all cute like saying 'i want it all' i thought it was adorabble. and then.. omg am i ranting? aha. when zac was all 'now who is this lovely mermaid?' and she was all 'awe zac you always know what to say' and he was all 'i was talking about tara' and then ashley was all 'your not funny zac!' i know this may seem really pervish for me noticing this.. but; do you think kenny has a thing for ashley? pmsl...cause theyre like always hugging... and yeaa... always huggin aha. and when they take pictures... you see his hand round her and stuff... i find it rather wierd aha. how about you? :P Did you see the olymipcs? :D Great britan came 4th whhopie:) our team actually got somewhere aha. your from americaaaa right? :) if so.. weel done; you came second:) and one more thing.. did you see the closing ceremony? we had like 8 minutes where the flag got given to GB :) but '8 minuets' what the hell was that?! the ceremony was like over and hour.. and we got like wat... 8 minets of it?! but... in 2012 its been held near meee whheeeee:D x  
_

_**Little Girl Bloo: **My summer has been such a bummer! but ah well. atleast next summer im off to florida; and with my bestfriend! :D Thanks for all of your suggestions. i will be doing some of them dont worry :)  
_

_**ascii27: **I think pleasentville would be a good Troypay fic... i WILL do it sometime i promise. And yeaa; the knocked up thing... i took your comment into considersation about how troy is like hot and the guy who he would play... is tottaly not! but...say i made his character hotter than he is in the film? would that work for you? cause people really want to see Troypay babbies hha :)  
_

**_CreeksideLovesZashley: _**_Yeah i saw the pictures; OhMiGee finally some Troypay time! haha. They are now getting more pictures together :') and did you see the ones at the HSM3 pep rally? :') when he was like trying to pick her up or somthing? that wass cuteee! uhhhg why arent they a couplee?! do they NOT know how perfect they aree? Geez.  
_


	21. Chapter 20

_**Good Luck Troy**_

by DanceDORK

* * *

_Chapter 20_

* * *

Once again Troy was behind bars in a country jail cell.

He was sat next to Rupert, a 400 pound shaved-bald inmate, with soft eyes, who hung on his every word.

"This sucks! That's right! I said it! Do you know why i'm in here? Do you know why?!" Troy shouted loudly.

Rupert shrugged, taking a wild stab in an unusually feminine voice. "Aggravated assust with a deadly weapon?"

He shook his head. "Love. Love, Rupert. I'm here because of love. Everybody else is finding love, but _what about me_?"

"You deserve love" Rupert exclaimed.

"Yes, i do. And do i deserve to be in here?" Rupert shook his head at the question. "_Exactly!_ Indecent exposure, _my ass!_ You tell me, what could possible be indecent about trying to hold on the _only_ love of your life."

"Nothing, that's not indecent" Rupert added.

Troy was on a roll. "Lucky charm. They call me a 'lucky charm'. But i'm not lucky. I'm so incerdibly _un_-lucky! Sure, it's lucky for everybody else that is if you have sex with me you find true love...but _i'm _miserable!"

"We all need love."

Troy was getting all emotinal. "Am i holding on too tight? Is that the problem? To happiness. To passion. To love"

"My mother once told me, if you love something; set it free" Rupert told him.

Troy nodded his head, letting the words sink in. "Thank you, Rupert. Those are lovely words. Really...lovely words."

Rupert leant in and protectivly said, "Now...how does this lucky charm work _exactly_? _what_ do we have to do?"

Troy's jaw drops. He glanced around the cell, all eyes were on him. _Oh, shit!_

A prison officer walked up to the cell and spoke up. "Troy Bolton, you made bail!"

A few moments later Troy was standing on the steps of the jailhouse. In front of him was the butch female officer from earlier.

"Seriously, thank you. Five more seconds, and...I don't know how to thank you" he pleaded.

"You already did. You helped me find the love of my life" The officer replied. She grabbed the hands of her female 'partner' standing next to her.

Troy smiled and joined Chad at the bottom of the steps. They walked towards Troy's car.

"So, what's the plan now? Let me guess, we time travel to 2097 and track down Sharpay's reincarnated soul, drag her back into our world, and hope she falls in love with you? Or is it something involving the gravitational pull of the earth?" Chad asked.

"Chad, i saw things clearly for the first time in that cell. I realized that that my whole life has been spent protecting myself against love. Closing off my heart. When i should have been opening it."

"What about Sharpay? You opened it for Sharpay"

Troy shook his head. "No, see i didn't. What was the first thing i did when i realized that i might loose her? I went chicken little. I was so scared about the future that i tottaly forgot about the present. I was so concerend about the _next_ guy that i completely ignored _this_ guy. I was so worried about lossing my soulmate that i lost view of the fact that if i lost Sharpay, she isn't my soulmate to begin with. If you love something, set it free"

"Are you done?" Troy nods. "Then i'm going home. Bailing you out of jail every fifteen minutes has serisouly eaten into my masturbation time"

However, Chad's disposition couldn't dampen Troy's new resolve. He went home too.

Troy picked up the phone and dialed a number.

He was holding a book on penguins, written by..._Daren Osbourne._

"Hi, i'm trying to find a Daren Osbourne." Troy spoke into the phone. "Hi. Daren. We've, um, never met. But i have a friend that you need to, meet."

* * *

Sharpay hustled down the street towards starbucks. She checked her watch and looked around the place.

She approached someone sitting with their back towards her. When the man turned, you could see that it was Daren.

Who greeted her with a hug. She sat next to him with a warm smile.

-

Sharpay and Daren were in the park sitting on the lush grass.

She was laughing.

Having a nice time talking to Daren.

They laughed some more...

-

Daren and Sharpay were having a dinner at a fancy restaurant on the water. More convosation. More bonding.

Daren accidently knocked his glass of water over. Sharpay bust out laughing. They seemed perfect for eachother.

-

Sharpay and Daren were in the habitat tank.

Daren played with the penguins as she proudly showed off her flat-footed friends, video-taping their antics with her camera.

At the far end of the habitat, Troy was over in the distance, comind around the bend on the people mover.

He see Sharpay talking to Daren in the tank. He nodded his head, trying to be happy for her. But that emotion is quickly followed by dysphoria as he started to walk backwards on the mover; hoping they wouldn't see him. He walks against the grain and toward the entrance again, bumping into a red-headed women as he went.

He slowly turned and walked out of the park.

* * *

A/N: Don't you just find this chapter sad? Cause _i_ was sad writing this one. Whats happened to FanFiction? Where have all the Troypay people gone; cause the updates are so slow recently. But wow i arent one to be speaking am i? Aha. But thats why i decided i needed to finish this chapter, cause it seems like theres nothing for anyone to read! And wow, whats with that rumor of Vanessa been pregnant? Did you all see that picture? pmsl Eh you wouldnt be suprised if she was though, would you? xD And everyone has to break out into a chourus of 'aweee' cause i feel tottaly sick, lol you dont actually have to. I have felt like i was going to throw up for 10 hours now! Aha you should all feel so lucky i wrote it! But iloveyouall so thats why i did.

Abbii xxx

* * *

Review Replies:

_**JessLovesJonas: **Oh yeah Jess; were Troy is like Sharpay biggest fan? Aha its like what she has always wished for. It was so cute tho in this intervew she was all 'in the first one i didnt get the musical, in the second one i didnt get the guy' you just have to feel sorry for her when she didnt get troy! :') Zashley photos are H-O-T ;) Pssh Vanessa can go bugger off anywhere she wants, 'slong as its away from Zashley aye? But right; isnt she like pregnant? Aha my friend said to me 'i wouldnt be suprised if it wasn't zac's' Aha what a bitch slap for vanessa! xx  
_

**_lilXmissXtizzyXfan: _**_I am SO sorry for such of a delay. I hope you like this chapter :)  
_

_**Drama4zashley-Naley: **Thankyou. thankyou, thankyou:) Did you like my new story?  
_

_**ashfan202:** Supp? :) Seen that music videoo yett m'darling? :D But gaah; would you send him to jail if he dropped his pants infront of you?! I wouldn't! You should so invite him into your house aha xD  
_

**_glam-n-press: _**_Thanks for the review m'darling.  
_

**_Cake1: _**_Thanks for reading my story :) Sorry for the slow update.  
_

**_xJaymee: _**_Heeey; again :D Yeah i love that moviee too. i bought the dvd like a few weeks agooo.  
_

**_soccerkatie22: _**_Thankyouuuu :)  
_

**_OoIce QueenoO: _**_Hey its okay, dont worry about it, i just wondered if you were okay lol. Uhgg your older than me; bitch ;) Jokinnng; you know ilove you really! haha. Aha yess her daugher was still there, thats why she called the policeee :) OhMyGod, can you believe that Vanessa might be pregnant?! Well...yeah shock horror, but whatif it zac's baby?! That would totaly ruin Zashley... no zashley babbies... no.. No ..NO... ah im gonna cry i beeeter stoppp talkinggg :') x  
_

**_Zashley rox:_**_ Thanks; i really appreaiate your review:) Have you ever thought of writing a story? x  
_

_**princesssamz: **haa it was such a 'lol' moment wasnt it? :')  
_

_**Bl1SSFuln3ss: **Suppp m'quuen Yeshiii. I shall bow down to thee xD Pfft when ash was all 'hey nessa' vanesssa was like 'yeaa watever' uhhgg bitchhh! :D Oh what was the reason zac said she was sweeter than a cupcake? i dont believe i know... i dont think lol. ive slept sincee... give me credit :) Naww yesh your so smartical :') aha. And OMG ZASHLEYY AFFAIR; IT really does sound HOTT!! :P Haha have you seen her new hair? its like 'wow girl how many times a day do you change your hair' pahaa. Naah not 7; ..10! Why 7? lol why not 20? or 5? or 600? or 13? see it could go on for a longg time aha. I feeel soo illl; make me feel better xD i know you havee superr powerss! i know you dooo! :D Im off to belguim on friday; miss me ;P ilove you xxxx  
_

_**Nikki-4: **Ayeee... back to school. Gahhhh kill me now! But im off to belguimm on fridayyy with school. But we dont do work. Wheey XD  
_

_**IJakKel: **Oh um... have you been onto youtube? cause they dont have the link anymoreeee where i got it from/ Sorry for the delay.  
_

_**HeSaidSheSaidx: **Nawww, i thought you wanted to see Chad maturbate... my bad xD But if she had a one night stand with him... wouldnt you think Troy would want to go back for moreee? cause well... its sharpay... she obvs is expreianced and wel... aha do i have to explain myself when it comes to sharpay?! xD Gawdd yeah; they should like do more bloopersssss!! OR like a thing were ther in character... but they dont know the camera is rolling. Oooo then they couuld catch Troypay in the actt ;) Yess disney are perverts.. you know in HSM3 where they follow her ass? well therss gonna be parents in there... like maybe dads... its gonna catch their attention dontcha thing?! aha. God shes gonna get some pereves loving her noww! Aha i soo laughed when she punk'd him :') Legend. I KNOWWWW; she spoke so different to him when she said 'aew zac; you always know what to say' ...i know ive never seen her talk like that to him. She was like.. serious in a way when she spoke? aha its loveee :') I mean to be frank... Jashley seems more genuine than Zanessa does dont you think? ...you have to admit it was cute when we FINALY saw jashley kiss in the parking lot. Kashley? Wheeey lol did we just make up a neww pair?! Ideasss! aha. Thats kindaa a pervy pair dontcha think? ;) Welll... know they showed the whole ceremoncy... but as seen as where hosting 2012; we had 8 mins of the ceremony to show the world what where gonna giveeee. OhMyGod?! Vanesssa pregnant?! Ehh gawd i hope its not zacs... but if it is his ... gulp... no zashley... no zashley babies... no babies?!... ah no, No, NO!! :'( Aha xD Have you heard that vaneesa told a magazine that zanessa were no longer?! i hope its true! :) Make me feeeel better serena! Ive beeen feeling like im gonna throw up for 10 hourss nowwww :( gaaah.iloveeyouuu xxxx  
_

**_GimmeABeat_**_**: **Ahaaaa i toottaly aggreee! Yeahh ull have to PM me with moree ideass ;)  
_

**_CreeksideLovesZashley: _**_Thanks for the reviewww m'dear:)  
_


	22. Chapter 21

_**Good Luck Troy**_

by DanceDORK

* * *

_Chapter 21_

* * *

The living room in Troy's house was dark and gloomy.

Shutteres were closed; it would make you feel like you were in a morgue. Troy was sat on the couch, in a robe. Eyes open, he could of been dead.

Suddenly light streams throught the door as Chad burst in. He started talking imediatley. "I'm getting married!"

Troy didn't move.

"I just found my _dream_-girl, dude, and i just proposed and it's all because of you" Chad then called outside. "Lara? Come on in."

A moment later, the tremendously stacked and packed tank-top girl, the one who wouldn't take her top off for Troy, stepped into the room.

Troy was supprised to see her, and the huge rock on her finger.

"Lara stepped out of heaven and into my office to correct a 'condidtion'. She's got Polymastia." Troy just gave him a blank look, so Chad carried on talking. "More than two boobs. Wanna see?"

"No, no-no-no-" Troy started to say Until Lara cut him off.

"It's okay. I mean, if you want. I used to be embarrasesd until Chad made me realize how special i was"

Without waiting for Troy's consent, Lara lifted her shirt. Reveaing her three boobs.

Chad stares at them and points. "It that, or is that not, the most beautiful sight you've ever seen? It's like seeing the Grand Canyon for the first time. Like seeing the Oslen twins make out with each other"

Lara pulled down her shirt and Chad baby-kissed her a couple of times, getting all lovey-dovey.

Troy smiled meekly. "I'm hapy for you buddy."

"But that's not the reason we came." Chad then changed subjuects. "You know, it smells like cheese in here? Gouda, maybe? You might want to open a window." He turned to Lara. "Okay, tell him ,baby."

She started talking to Troy. "So, I'm friends with Katie and she told me that Shar Evans-"

Chad butted in. "-Shar, Sharpay, Your Sharpay-"

"I know who she is" Troy nodded.

Lara continued. "Anyway, Kaitie said that Sharpay said that she's leaving for Antartica with some penguin guru"

There was a silent beat as Troy took it all in. "That's good. I'm happy for her."

Chad stared at Troy, waiting for him to come to his senses. Over the couse of 30 seconds, Troy went throught all the seven stages of grief. Then, common sence finally kicks in.

"What the fuck am i doing?!" Troy shouts.

"That's what i'm saying to you!" Chad cried.

Troy speedily started to get dressed.

* * *

Troy drove up to the spotlight, cell phone in his ear. On the seat next to him was the engagement ring he had earlier.

"Ryan, you're not listening to me. I need to know where Sharpay is" Troy said into the phone. There was a beat. "Your sister"

The signal was taking too long. Troy hopped out of the car, and ran over to press the pedestrian signal to hurry the light change up.

He was still on the phone. "Ryan, i need you to focus for a moment. This is important!" Then Troy asked quickly, "What time? What airline? What flight?" There was another beat and he became annoyed. "Sharpay! You're _sister_"

The light still hadn't changed.

There hadn't been one car in the road since he stopped.

Troy then yelled in fustration.

He hung up the phone and looked both ways.

Not a car in sight. Light still red. Troy gunned it accross the street.

Three seconds later, a whirring light and siren behind him. He looked into the rearview; a cop. _shit! _He pulls over.

Out of the police car stepped the same police officer who recenty sent him to jail.

* * *

A/N: I am so upset you guys. Only one more chapter after this one :'( Im seriously going to miss this story. But; ive got this story all planned up ready to be written onto my laptop. If i give you a little bit about it.. will you tell me what you think of it? Please, cause ill start writing it now if you do like it... and ill have the first chapter out by tonight i promise, but only if you telll me! Alright?

Its called 'Airhead'

'_Sharpay and Ashley have absolutely nothing in common. Sharpay's a tomboy-superbrain who couldn't care less about her looks. Ashley's a supermodel sensation, and the world's most famous airhead. But a freak accident causes the girls' lives to collide in the most extraordinary way..._'

Right It is a Troypay... kinda... well Sharpay like Troy. But When i say Ashley; i mean Ashley tisdale kay? Forget that she sings and acts... she is just a model. And Sharpay wel... this is kinda the story to how she became so interested in fashion and became so rich so sudden... and well.. became the mean Sharpay we all love today. And welll... if you want to know.. it _is_ Zashley too. Yep Zac efron is involved. _and is Ashley's lover_ ;) Haha. Please give this story a chance; im hoping that youll like it even more than 'Good luck troy'. So _Please please please please please_ do you want me to do it?!

:)

Abbii xxx

* * *

Review Replies:

_**JessLovesJonas: **who knows what that slut-whore gets up too? lol. OR she could just be getting fat... haha Like the idea for my new story m'dear? ;)  
_

_**Drama4zashley-Naley: **Sorry for the delay; been in belguim and school taking over EVERYTHING / And nopee i dont have a guy in mind aha. What do you think about my new story? :)  
_

_**ashfan202: **Haha so many people have asked this; im going to end up having to copy and paste it :) It ends Troypay and the next chapter is the last chapter, so i hope it will make you happy. ...But of couse sad; cause its the last chaper lol. _

**_CrAzYiNlOvE15xoxo: _**_Awee. By the way; i love your stories :)  
_

**_EvilTwin105: _**_Naw; thanks :) And you should really try reading Troypay stories, theres some brilliant ones out there that just change your life forever :') I hope you read my new story? Its got Zashley in it.. and well Troypay frienship :)  
_

**_Brewk: _**_It made you sad? Awe. Think how i feeel deary lol i have to write it lol i have to bring myself to finish this story... forever! No i cant do it lol. But ill make everyone happy by not making them wait too long. Haha i mean... who would want to have sex with vanessaa? I mean... i think zac has standards and vanessa so doesnt meet them! Tell me about it- Zac NEVER smiles and i mean NEVER when he poses with vanessa... its like... he's tierd of been with her. I wouldnt be suprised haha. Sure hope after High school musical has finished they break up. And if they do; god it would be so obviously of been a publicity stunt for them to go out in the first place! What ya tihink of the idea for my new story? Please give feedback :) xxx  
_

**_glam-n-press:_**_ Awe thankyou yees i am feeling better :)  
_

_**marianne Reznik: **It ends troypay dont'cha worry your little socks off :)  
_

_**MiseryxBusiness: **Haha the only problem would be if there werre zacs babies.. he would have to stay with vanessa or he would look like the bad guy! And.. welll... zacs babies would be HOT but... not with vanessa and OMGG ZASHLEY BABIESS Would tottaly rock the world. woulnt you love it if your children ended up in a relationship with one of them?! OMGG hahaaaa.  
_

**_OoIce QueenoO: _**_Haha its not what you think, Sharpay isnt the bad guy here. She's perfectly innocent.  
_

_**Bl1SSFuln3ss:** QUEEN YESH :) But ya know- you werent the last to review lol. second to last, but someone beat youu! But yours was the 'save the best tilll last' if you want to put it that way lol Haha. My hair used to look like that too... and i mean exactly! haha and of course i mean; if i was her friend then she would have the PERFECT life ;D Pmsl. My friends always say me and ashley have so many things in common even our manorisms pahaa :) But the real reason of why i chose 7 was cause of the poem- 7 things i hate about you : good enough reason? I had a ball in belguim. I Miss it soo much (except i didn't have no internet there) we were all so close and were having such a laugh. Awe vietnem?! I did i whole lot about that war last year. Is that what your going for? a history trip? And my msn - if that didn't show up what i just put, ill have to just PM it to you wont i? ;) OhMiGod haha yep the red-haired women does have a part in this story more than you think... all will come clear my dear :) But... no. The next chapter is the LAST chapter :'( IMa gonna cry! BUTBUTBUT what do you think about my new story? Airhead. Leave a review for that story too. Pwetty pleasee. Cause i love you so much i just know you want to :D Haha. xxxxxx  
_

**_zashleyluver95: _**_Haha yeeep you know your right ;)  
_

_**Nikki-4: **What do you think about my new idea for a story? :) And as i have said a many of time; It ends troypay -happy.  
_

_**IJakKel: **Lol alright. What do you think about my new idea for a story? should i do it? :)  
_

_**HeSaidSheSaidx: **Where do i hear all these rumous? Spleak of course haha on my MSN. And btw what is yourss? :) IF our convosations are just so fantabulous on FF think how they could be on msn haha. And i would tottaly assume disney wouldnt want them. Im not sure if nickelodeon are as strict as disney. HAha. i know... im like.. with all the characters gone now HSM4+ will be just CRAP! im not even sure if i want to watch it... but the best thing about it... no GABIRELLA or TROYELLA haha. And ya got to know Zashley affairs might even be more hotter than Troypay affairs? Haha i dont love jashley or anything gawwd. no. im just happy for ashley ya know... atleast she has SOMEONE to love her... instead of vanessa tellin her how (supposenly) her zanessa realationshop is going sooo welll. haha its so NOT. But i only thought the kiss was cute was cause ...nah i cant explain it haha. Pffft we dont get the VMA's over in england what a bag of shittee that is / Ah well... you said chad needed a girlfriend; did this neet your needs? ha. The next chapter is the.. is the... its the.. Oh for god fricken sake its the last chaper EVERRRR!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! :'( But i got my idea for a new story. What do you think about itttt? :) :D :) :D xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
_

**_GimmeABeat_**_**: **__I AM STILL READING YOUR STORIESS AND DONT STOP CAUSE THEIR AMAZING :) alright? aha. how about my new story idea? you like it? or just confused lol x__  
_


	23. Chapter 22

_**Good Luck Troy**_

by DanceDORK

* * *

_Chapter 22_

* * *

A little while later.

Troy was on the phone once again, speeding along the freeway.

On the seat next to him was the engagement ring box and his newly written traffic ticket.

"That's good enough. I mean, how many flights could there be to Antartica? Thank you! I just might make it." He spoke into the phone.

Behind him, a siren and lights went off. He pulled over.

Troy sank in his seat.

* * *

Troy was speeding along the freeway _again._

On the seat next to him was the engagement ring box and a newly written speeding ticket to go along with the traffic ticket.

Suddenly, there was sirens and lights. He pulled over _again._

Out of the police car stepped the same officer who wrote him a speeding ticket a while ago.

* * *

Troy was driving slowly and cautiously down the freeway.

The police car followed behind him, waiting for any law-breaking.

Troy sees and exit for the beach. Using both of his blinker-signal and hand-signal to turn off the freeway, he takes the exit.

_Where is her going? What the hell? _The officer thought.

Troy was walking out to a rocky inlet of the ocean. The water broke upon the rocks dramaticly. Troy walked out into the sand.

_Double what the hell?_

* * *

At the airport, Troy pulled up to the terminal and darted towards the door.

A traffic cop yelled for him to stop but Troy ran inside the building.

He approached the counter.

"Has the flight to Antartica boarded yet?"

"Which one? There are two." The air attendant replied.

"Has the one with a passenger named Sharpay Evans boarded yet?" Troy asked hesitantly.

"I'm sorry, sir, i can't give you that information."

Troy started to move towards the gate...

"Sir, you won't be able to go to the gate without a ticket."

Troy took out his wallet.

"I'd like a ticket to Antartica. Actually, i'd like two tickets to Antartica, one for each plane."

"There are only first class tickets available, sir." The air attendent raised an eyebrow.

"Of course they are" Troy said defeated.

The air attendent started typing on the computer. Troy looked on anxiously. He glanced outside to see his car being towed away.

"Are you traveling with any baggage?" The air attendent asked.

"No."

"You _do _realise that it's negative sixty degrees?" He snigered at Troy.

"Please. Hurry" Troy he jumped up and down.

She nodded and printed out the tickets.

"That will be seven thousand, four hundred and twelve dollars."

* * *

Troy passed thought security. They made him take off his shoes. His belt. They scanned him down with the hand-held want.

_Just to make it go slower, _Troy thought.

He made his way onto the first plane, just boarding. He walked through the plane, side-stepping boarding passengers wearing parkas and carrying heavy winter coats.

"Shar? Sharpay?!" He shouted.

No Sharpay.

* * *

From the other side of the terminal, Troy saw Sharpay boarding the other flight.

He rushed over, giving his second ticket to the stewerdess.

In the plane, Sharpay found her seat. She was about to put her cary-on into the overhead compartment.

"Here let me help you with that" Came Troy's voice.

"Thank you." She turned round, supprised, to see Troy standing next to her. "Troy?"

"I'm sorry, don't me mad" He turned to Daren who was sitting in the center seat. "_Antartica?_ You couldn't just take her to a movie?!" He faced Sharpay once again. "Shar, i know it seems a little crazy that i've showed up here but i have to tell you in all honesty that it felt even crazier _not_ to show up. It's just when you find the _right_ person, it feels _wrong_ to fight it." He shook his head. "Oh, god, this was a bad idea, wasn't it? I mean, you're going away with...Daren." Troy's face dropped, giving in to the inevitable.

"Troy, have you met Daren's wife, Susan?"

The red-headed 'Susan' sat at the window. She looked up and smiled politely. Troy stood there, shocked.

We see scenes as they really were;

_Sharpay at the park with Daren. Susan was sitting next to them, enjoying the convosation._

-

_Sharpay at the restaurant with Daren. Susan was also there. Daren spilled his drink again and they all lauged._

-

_Sharpay and Daren in the penguin tank. Troy was backing onto the people mover. He bumped into the red-headed Susan as he makes his way out of the park._

Troy realized he had made an awful, _awful_ mistake. "Oh, wow. I, um...i had to see you. I couldn't let you go to Antartica without seeing you again."

"I'll be back on wednesday" Sharpay looked at him in awe.

There was a long beat. A very long beat.

"So, maybe ill call you on Thursday. On Friday. Better yet, why don't you call me?" Troy pleaded, trying to figure out what the right thing to say was.

Sharpay moved closer to him. "Daren told me about your call."

Troy braced himself for a slap.

"That was the nicest thing anyone has ever said about me" She smiled.

"So i embellished a little bit. A lot. I embellished a lot. What can i say, you're a tough sell" Troy gave her his boyish grin.

"If you wanted me so badly, why did you work hard to get Daren to meet me?"

"Mate selection is up to the female. I thought i'd give the other birds a chance." He shruged. "I knew you wanted to meet him. I knew it would make you happy."

Sharpay smiled and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"So...you forgive me for acting crazy?" Troy questioned.

"Not even a little bit" She smiled. "But i'm willing to wipe the slate clean. Start from square one. _Before_ square one."

"I'll pretend that i don't know you again." He nodded.

"And i'll pretend that i don't like you again" Sharpay nodded in suit.

Troy looked over at Daren who was holding hands with his wife. "He's _Married?" _Sharpay nodded. "That makes it even _better_ that i called him!"

She smiles at his off-center sense of humor. "Listen, when i get back, no more flowers, or balloons, or telegrams, or...monkey-grams..."

"I promise."

"And when i trip myself up, i expect you to still laugh at me" She chuckled.

"Okay. I won't just laugh, ill point."

She nodded. "So, I'll see you when i get back."

A female passenger sitting a few rows back pipped up. "Excuse me, aren't you Troy Bol-"

"Can it. He's mine" Sharpay interupted.

And with that, she gave him a kiss that literally changed the cabin's air pressure. The pulled apart. Troy was about to leave, but...

"Oh, i almost forgot." He handed her the engagement box.

She looked down at it worried. _He's acting crazy again already._

Without another word, Troy excited the plane.

Slowly, suspiciously, Sharpay opened the box. Inside was a pebel. A tiny, perfect stone.

She smiled.

* * *

A/N: Are we feeling the love? LOL. ONLY ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT.. wel an Epilouge anyways ;) How was it? Sorry to leave this so long :( Please. review.

:)

Abbii xxx

* * *

Review Replies:

_**Drama4zashley-Naley: **Awee thanks. I was thinking 'Air Head' was a no go? Iknow; me too :'( I think this is the best story ive done! And yep its hard to believe isnt it? Chad and married in one sentence just doesnt' make sense does it! Aha ;) And to a three boob lady too.. but if ya think about it; shes perfect for him! ;D  
_

**_OoIce QueenoO:_**_ Awee your so sweet :) IF I EVER HAD THE TIME I WOULD MAKE A SQEUAL FOR YOU ALL. But thats only an 'if'.  
_

**_Clotisy:_**_ Haha. Wow seriously you had to catch up on 8 chapters? Lol did you have a good vacation? :) Haha if you looked for 'boobs' in the dictionary you would find the name chad :) haha. I hope you like this chapter; just one more to go and... and.. and... its OVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! :  
_

_**efronluz: **Haha yeep i lovee ryan :) And lol thanks; i hope you suport airhead :D  
_

**_lilXmissXtizzyXfan: _**_Awee thanks dar'lin. I hope for your support for my new story :)  
_

_**Nikki-4: **I hope you liked this chapter. Troypayback together ;D  
_

_**IJakKel: **One more chapter left / But my new story; im gonna carry on with :D  
_

_**HeSaidSheSaidx:**HAHAA xD Yesss chads soon to be wife created alot of 'OMGG's ;p; Hehe that poem of yours made me giggle x) I know this review reply is like.. short as EVER but from all the PMs i kinda talked about all the stuff i would normaly put into a reply aha xD But dont let me stop you from writing a long reivew hehe. I hoped you like airhead? :) Oh.. one more thing ;) Did you hear the rumors about ashley been pregerzzz? Haha so NOT true. And AHAHAHAHAHA with zac puttin his arm around Ashley and not Vanessaaaa PAhaa! xD  
_


	24. Epilogue

_**Good Luck Troy**_

by DanceDORK

* * *

_Epilogue_

* * *

The ex-goth girl, Anisha Carter, kissed her daughter goodnight.

She walked towards her room.

(voice over of Sharpay's vows)

"I promise to sleep by your side, to warm your body and heart, and to nurture your soul. I promise to laugh with you when times are good, and suffer with you when times are bad...and most of all, i promise never to make you to live off your own fat."

Anisha went into her bedroom. She opened a secret room in the back of her closet to reveal, to our suprise, a vast assortment of witchcraft paraphernalia.

(voice over of Troy's vows)

"I promise to be your Gentoo. I will wash your tears away with my kisses and never let you stray too far away from my soul. I promise to be your safe haven in this life, to never take you for granted, but to always give you your space...especially if you're tripping or walking into doors. I love you."

As the vows gently came to a close, Anisha gently puled an old elementry school photograph of Troy out of an alter-like shrine, complete with a home-made heart with a pin through it, a cup with muddy rain water and many 'lucky' items, such as a horseshoe, a rabbits foot, a four-leaf clover, etc.

With s satisfied smile, she started to disassemble the shrine.

* * *

In sea world, this one night, you could hear party music playing into the dolphin tank exhibit. Hundred of penguins were waddling around in little iced cubicles, each wearing their natural black-and-white tuxedos.

There were hundreds of wedding guests.

The dolphin tank had been covered over with a glass dance-floor so that the exquisite animals swim underneath the partying people. It was unbelievably beautiful.

All the gang was there- just about everybody with sombody they love. Lena with her new guy, Gabriella with hers. Stacey, Nicole, Katie, Pleasure, Daren and his wife Susan. Ryan, wearing a hemp tux. And even Elaanor Skepple.

Chad has his arm around Lara, who supported a modified bridsmaid dress, altered to make room for her third boob. Chad looked with adoration at his new bride, uttering what is perhaps his only sincere line for him to have said.

"Do you have any idea how much i love you?"

"Do bridesmaids give head in the coat room?" Lara said answering with a callback of Chad's earlier line.

"I don't know, do they?"

"Why don't we go find out..."

They both made a quick exit toward the foyer, passing Sharpay and Troy who were taking the floor for their first dance as husband and wife. Troy spun Sharpay, who tripped on her train, stumbling back. She grabbed hold of Troy to keep herself from falling but only manages to take him with her as they both fell backwards into the massive four-tiered beautifully ornate wedding cake.

The couple cleaned themselves off as all the single women gathered at the edge of the dance floor for the throwing of the bouquet.

Sharpay heaved the floweres over her shoulder. A more than able-bodied throw. The women surged back to grab the flying floral arrangements.

Back...back...and

Into the water behind them. As half of the wedding party trips and splashes into the whale tank, Sharpay looks back at Troy, embarrassed. _Opps._

* * *

One Year Later...

Sharpay and Troy were enjoying the stunningly beautiful once-in-a-year sunset together in the snows of Antartica.

-

Back at Troy and Sharpays Bedrom.

Chad was rifling through Troy's dresser draw. Lara was sitting topless on the bed showing off the most perfect set of three breasts imaginable. They are mesmerizing- as she moves, they bounce and sway. Note, these aren't 'total recall' cheesy-looking-triple-nipples, were talking ILM's finest.

"What are you looking for?" Lara asked.

"Sex tapes. Why bother house-sitting if you can't scope out some good old fashioned home-made porn"

Suddenly, _Ah-ha!_ Chad pulled out an unmarked DV tape safely tucked in an old tube sock.

He put the tape into the machine, they both smile and press play.

_Having forgotten laundry day, Sharpay realizes, too late, that she is wearing her 'granny panties'._

-

_At Sharpay's urging, Troy tries to 'talk nasty' but had a hard time getting the hang of it. "Ooo, yeah, bounce your boobs like a... bouncy... hippity hop... Wait, can i start over again?"_

-

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa... wrong hole!."_

-

_Troy tried to blame the 'squeaky bed' for what was unquestionable flatulence._

-

_While reaching for lubrication, which spills everywhere and made it difficult to hold the camera, Troy discovered Sharpay's stash of a zillion sex toys._

-

_There was some close up fotage of Sharpay and Troy having sex, groaning in the background, that could easily be fotage of intestinal surgery on the discovery channel._

Chad and Lara were watching, looking like they were on the verge of getting sick.

_Troy was crying after the first round of sex, taken with emoition. Sad and pathetic._

-

_For round two, Troy was tring to talk 'nasty' again. With even less luck. "Oh, yeah, do me like... like... a thing that you do... that you really like... when you do it. Uh-huh. do me sort of like that. ...okay i give up!"_

-

_The camera was close on Troy. It was clear that Sharpay was on top of him and they were grinding passionately. As she orgasmed, she dropped the camera. It smacked Troy in the face. Ouch._

Everything fades...

* * *

A/N: OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! this is _it_ for Good luck troy. Its so sad. -cries- b-but you know what? :) HSM3 is out soon (Y) and im off to see it on the 22nd of october ;D Im so excited! And ha; it looks like england have the upper hand this time, cause it comes out earlier over here. I have my ticket booked and everything. Ill have to tell you all about it hehe. I will be back with one last 'thankyou chapter' soon. Just to say a little to the people who have supported 'Good Luck Troy's' jorney; it means so much :')

:)

Abbii xxx

* * *

Review Replies:

**_humbleb1608: _**_Ha; aweeee! thanks. Im sorry it has to end now... on more review on this story wouldnt hurt right? :'( but... i have my other stories; they still need support :') id be grateful  
_

**_princesssamz: _**_hehe yep back together for good(Y) ;D I would love to do a sequal some time in the distant future tho. one more review? :')  
_

**_OoIce QueenoO: _**_I thought a pebble seemed the right thing to put ;) thanks for everything babes, it may not have seemed it but youve helped me though alot during this story :') i appreaciate it SOO much. remeber that :) one more review wouldnt hurt... right? :')  
_

**_Bl1SSFuln3ss: _**_YESHII ITS THE LAST ONE :'( its so awful to have it be the lastone. but you know what makes me feel SO much better? ;P That im off to see HSM3 on the 22nd xD haha over here in england its out 2 days earlier than everywhere else! na-na-na-na-NA! hehe xD iloveyouxx  
_

**_Keirah: _**_Awh thanks darling :) I appreciate your review very much, one final last one? Have you read my new story; Airhead?  
_

**_Clotisy:_**_ haha troypay moments are the best arent they :D And god... it must turn them on or somthing... they seem to find it arrousing or something paha xD and no my friend.. this is the END OF GOOD LUCK TROY! i i know gawd; we dont get overdramatic when zanessa is all over the place do we? Oh god yea, the pictures in paris? haha they were good ;D hearing all the zanessa fans shouting and screaming 'WTF!? ITS NOT ZASHLEY! ZAC HOW DARE YOU!' pmsl.  
_

_**efronluvz: **Awee thanks; and guess whos off to see HSM3 on the 22nd of october... me xD  
_

**_lilXmissXtizzyXfan: _**_heehee ;D im glad you liked it. hope this chapter is what you've been waiting for.  
_

_**Nikki-4: **Sorrry for the long wait. its finaaaly over; hope this chapter is okay?  
_

_**HeSaidSheSaidx: **serenaSerenaSEREANAAA ITS THE ENDD! have you heard the senior high melody? where sharpay is singing with jimmy haa and shes like 'EW' i read the HSM3 junior novel online right; haha and somebody tells jimmy that sharpay has a crush on him... so hes like... all over her paha xD and he puts this fragrance on and sharpay is allergic to it! so thats why she keeps sneezing in that song :D and have you heard the 'night to remeber' bit? with tiara and sharpay? hah and that picture where you can see sharpay coming down from the cealing holding an umbarella? and both of them are wearing the same clothes? haha in the novel its because sharpay keeps sneezing and is all 'i cant go out like this!' and so tiara steps in... but sharpay doesn't like that idea so ends up goin back on xD am i ruining this for you? :( haha but guess what?! im off to see HSM3 on the 22nd! thats 2 days before anywhere elsee! haha finally england have that upper hand! (Y) wheyee my ticket is booked. and this time next week i would of seen it ;D iloveyouxx  
_

_**A Rose By Any Other Name36: **awe im glad you feel that way :') i hope you like my other stories._

_**IJakKel: **LOL Its called Airhead; But it seems like youve all ready decided to read it, thankyou :) One more review for this story?  
_

_**XZashleyTroypayX: **thankyou xD one more review? then thats it.  
_

_**GimmeABeat: **i hope this chapter is okay? im not too sure about it / sorry for the long wait :')  
_

_**rosebudjamie: **Sorry for the long wait for the final chapter; i hope its okay? :)  
_

_**mrshottieochoa: **nawww; im sad too :'( haha ive already started my Airhead; chapter 3 will be uploaded soon :D thanks x  
_

_**Melanie: **haha did you miss the scene where Troy had sex with loads of women or something? ...cause thats what made it M rated xD  
_

_**Kaitlin: **I hope to see you sooon, on my new story :)  
_

_**JessLovesJonas: **:O:O did you go seee it?!i hope you did cause i want you tell me all the detailsss!! details women! xD I hope you review one last time... and may i ask.. have you seen my new story 'Airhead'? reviewreviewreview :D  
_


	25. Thankyou's

_**Good Luck Troy**_

by DanceDORK

* * *

_Thankyou's_

* * *

i would just like to say a bunch of thankyou's to everyone who reviewed this story.

please read until the end for i have a huge announcement for you all; which you might just thank me for :)

alright lets get this baby started kay?

i would like to give big thankyou's to (and in no paticular order);

HeSaidSheSaidx

Bl1SSFuln3ss

OoIce QueenoO

ZacEfronFiction

Little Girl Bloo

ClUmSyCuZiMfAlLinGiNlOvEXo

GimmeABeat

mrshottieochoa

xoHeavilyBroken0x

californiagirlie

Evane21

IJakKel

mell-anii-eee

hllywdjunkie120

UnbelievablyIrreplaceable

Drama4zashley-Naley

ashfan202

Im burnin up for troypay.x3

Nikki-4

twilightobessed

cRiMsOnGoDdEsS01

ZashleyLuver95

MissIndependant-x

Jenny1991

Clotisy

xForeverTroypay

ZashleyLuver95

efronluver

kayleighnicole1234

2627adik

troypayroxmysoxs

Unlove You

PunkxPrincess13

CreeksideLovesZashley

Hsmrules10111

Aipom4

troypay4lyfe

Smartypink291

Brewk

troypay-zashley-4ever

Zashley rox

xDeCode

zashleyfan93

lilXmissXtizzyXfan

Cake1

princesssamz

EvilTwin105

soccerkatie22

Kaitlin

efronluvz

Keirah

humbleb1608

I'll Look Up At The Sky. . .

rosebudjamie

Melanie

m4865m

XZashleyTroypayX

(like i said, in no paticular order, sorry if i missed you out or put you twice)

whether it was just one or two reviews; or a review for each chapter..

they all ment so much to me :]

~announcement~

so you guys, i know i said on the epilouge that, that was the last time you had to review.. but i was hoping that this could be our last goodbye?

come on guys... i see so many of you viewing the story;

and you dont bother to review it.

ive bothered to give each and everyone of you thankyou's, cant you bother to say something to me?

i would appreciate it very much.

so - on with the annoucement right?

cause that wasnt it if you were wondering :]

i know that this might excite you, but i cant promise anything its just something ive been thinking about.

you like this story right?

well... how about a sequal?

:D

i need to know what YOU guys think about having a sequal..

and if it goes down well, then maybe later on ill make it for you?

but i need reviews for this.. and probally a lot of convincing to make time for it.

so... just 10 people saying you want it just isnt enough for me, more like tripple or something like that.

i quit dancing to concentrate on school work [i even cried when i had to do it, ive been dancing since i was three for gods sake.], and if you want me to make time to do the sequal...

you need to do that small something for me.

review.

got it guys? :]

i can't wait to hear your oppinion.

im hoping this wont be goodbye forever.

lotsa lotsa love

ABBII

xxx


	26. Sequal?

_**Good Luck Troy**_

by DanceDORK

* * *

_Sequal?_

* * *

i am so, _so_ sorry if you thought this was an actualy update but if you do what i am hoping will happen, you will be so much closer for a proper update.

Right, im really tempted to start this sequal off. And i know what is going to happen in it and everything but their is just one problem i can't seem to overcome.

it's _name_.

what an earth could the sequals name be guys? i really, really want your ideas here otherwise i can't start it off without writing the first thing needed can i? :) so please just put it in a review of what you believe this sequal should be called and you can put as many ideas as you feel like. i don't care how silly they are, hell i dont care how long they are. i would just love some ideas here people :)

also maybe your input is needed here? after seeing how my poll went for what should happen i decided im going to put both;

-Troy and Sharpay have a baby

-Troy craves for the charm back once more and loose Sharpay, only to go and follow her back to Antartica where they realise their true feelings once again.

into the sequal, cause to be honest i was hoping you guys would go for that second one so ah well :)i decided how its going to work.

but as i was saying, why dont you tell me how exactly you want to happen. any exact details? ;P anything specific? im leaving it all up to you here guys. and after you have reviewed i can then start making the first chapter of the sequal to this baby ;)

so please, dont just brush of this authors notice, review.

i atleast want to know if people still want me to do a sequal or have lost interest in my writing.

lotsa lotsa love

ABBII

xxx


End file.
